¡No quiero ser tu!
by barbi-black
Summary: ¿Podra soportar Snape vivir en el cuerpo de Sirius un mes? ¿Y Sirius en el de Snape? Maldita pocion....Reviews
1. Default Chapter

¡No quiero ser tu!  
  
Por favor, si parecen niños. - Se quejó indignada Hermione al ver al padrino de su mejor amigo Sirius Black iniciar una guerra de miradas frías y comentarios sarcásticos con su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, en una supuesta reunión importante de la orden, tras la muerte de Lord Voldemort, tambien la de su amigos, Harry y Ron.  
  
Tenías que haberlos visto en sus años de estudiantes. - Dijo Remus desesperado. - De hecho, ahora se pelean educadamente.  
  
Hermione agachó la cabeza justo a tiempo de recibir una maldición de color negro con no muy buenas pintas. Se volvió a Remus y sonrió, irónicamente.  
  
Oh, sí Remus, muy educadamente.  
  
Mientras, en esa misma sala....  
  
Al menos yo he hecho algo y no he estado con el culo sentado en la silla de mi casa para derrotar a Voldemort. Si si, Snape, ya se que imagen quieres dar, esa de héroe desafortunado, pero no borraras la imagen de mucha gente, mortifago grasoso. ¿A caso soy yo el que ha pasado 12 años en Azkaban? Deberías haber estado, si no fuera por Albus... Si, si no fuera por el te... ¿Qué me harías, Snivellus? Esto... - y se lanzó contra Sirius de un salto. Se comenzaron a pegar, incoscientes de las miradas recriminatorias de bastantes de los presentes.  
  
Continuaron así hasta que Dumbledore, harto, alzó su varita y gritó:  
  
Impedimenta. - Los dos quedaron paralizados. - Quiero que a partir de ahora se vuelvan a comportar conforme a su edad, se que en sus años de estudiante dejaron muchas cuentas sin saldar, pero no es hora de vengarlas ahora, y no me obliguen a tomar decisiones drásticas....  
  
Los hombres, que conocían bastante bien las "decisiones drásticas" de Albus Dumbledore decidieron volver a sus sitios cuando los efectos del encantamiento cesaron, pero no dejaron de dirigirse miradas de odio.  
  
Bien, ahora continuemos. - Dijo McGonagall.  
  
La reunión transcurrió sin mas interrupciones, Sirius no hacía mucho caso, ya que en su pensamiento solo rondaba una idea: Me las pagaras Snape.... - y una risa que no tenía nada de que envidiar a las de las películas de terror.  
  
Eran las 12 y media de la noche, en una bonita habitación cercana a la torre de Gryffindor, en ella se encontraban Sirius Black y Remus Lupin contando divertidas historias de sus tiempos de adolescentes a una muchacha de unos 16 años que reía, aunque su mirada no podía ocultar algo de tristeza. Después de unos instantes la misma chica quedó dormida entre los dos hombres, que con suma delicadeza la llevaron a la habitación que compartían, por petición de Albus Dumbledore, aunque no les importaba en absoluto.  
  
Pobre muchacha. - Dijo Sirius. Sí. - Admitió Remus, sentándose al lado de su amigo. - Ha perdido todo lo que tenía en su vida, todo por culpa de Voldemort, él le arrebató a sus padres, a sus dos únicos verdaderos amigos... Pero nos tiene a nosotros. - Comentó Sirius.  
  
Remus rió  
  
Ay Sirius, nosotros somos para ella dos payasos a las órdenes de Dumbledore que la hacemos reír con nuestras absurdas historias de jóvenes. No creo eso, yo digo que el plan del profesor es que encuentre en nosotros dos amigos nuevos. Eres un iluso, Sirius, somos bastante mayores para ella, no creo que confíe sus secretos amorosos en nosotros... No estoy tan seguro Además, yo soy un licántropo y tu... bueno Sirius, has estado 12 años en Azkaban. Bueno, yo sigo pensando que si nos aprecia, y si no lo hará. Además, mañana consultaré una propuesta con Dumbledore, para hacerla más feliz. ¿Qué locura Sirius? Luego te la cuento, ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer.... - Y salió sin decir nada más.  
  
10 minutos después un perro negro observaba atentamente desde el pasillo de la mazmorra a un Severus Snape totalmente concentrado preparando una poción.  
  
Rió para si mismo sacando del bolsillo de la túnica lo que había tomado prestado del armario del estudiante de pociones, cuerno de dragón, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el hombre.  
  
Se encontraba a escasos dos pasos del profesor cuando este se dio la vuelta, y sonrió irónicamente diciendo:  
  
Vaya vaya Black ¿Querías darme un susto por la espalda¿ No Snape Entonces ¿A que se debe tan agradable sorpresa? A esto. - Le enseñó el cuerno. Snape retrocedió  
  
No se te ocurra arrojar eso a la poción Black, no no ¡NO!.  
  
Demasiado tarde, Sirius ya lo había hechado y lo último que pudieron escuchar fue una leve explosión, que no se podría escuchar muy lejos de esa mazmorra....  
  
Sirius: Se despertó sobresaltado, con un sudor frío recorriéndole la frente. Se miró las manos, vaya si estaba blanco, seguramente a causa de la explosión. Vio una figura en el suelo, bien, Snape, penso en ayudarle, pero como seguramente lo maldeciría por destrozarle la poción y... una pequeña parte de la mazmorra se largó de ahí inmediatamente.  
  
Severus Ya vería ese Black... en cuanto lo pille... mierda, como le dolía la cabeza, se levantó como pudo, sintiéndose mas alto que nunca, vaya sensación, pensó, miró la mazmorra, estaba hecha un cisco, pero ya la recogería luego, quería aire fresco...  
  
Sirius: Sirius Black siguió caminando y sospechó algo extraño cuando un alumno de sexto de Gryffindor que pasaba por allí se lo quedó mirando, con temor. Era verdad que ya hacía bastante tiempo de que le retiraran los cargos pero supuso que aún le tendría miedo. Suspiró y continuó caminando hacia su habitación, inconsciente de la mirada de incredulidad del muchacho. Llegó ante la habitación y abrió la puerta.  
  
Severus: Iba caminando por el pasillo y se cruzó con Albus Dumbledore, quien le preguntó Sirius, ¿Qué haces caminando cerca de los aposentos de Severus? Muy chistoso Albus. - Dijo ligeramente ofendido. - Tengo sueño Albus, a proposito, no me vuelvas a llamar como a ese. - Y se marchó, dejando al profesor ligeramente confundido.  
  
Sirius: Nada mas entrar saludo Hola Remus. - El aludido pegó un salto y preguntó: Severus ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Severus? ¿Desde cuando me llamo yo así? Snape, ¿qué quieres? Mira Remus, tengo sueño, deja las bromitas... ni que yo me pareciera a ese jajaja. Pero Snape... Bueno, ya vale. - Dijo algo enfadado y e fue a mirar al espejo.  
  
Severus: Entró en su habitación, era ya de noche, y le daba vueltas a lo que había ocurrido, el no se parecía a Sirius, ¿Oh si?, ¿Estaba Dumbledore chocheando? ¿O le estaba tomando el pelo? Se acercó al espejo que había en el cuarto de baño  
  
Segundos después en todo el colegio: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Dos hombres comenzaron a correr apresurados dando vueltas por todo el castillo, mirándose en todos espejos y cristales que encontraban en el pasillo, hasta que se chocaron a mitad del segundo piso  
  
¡Snape! ¡Black! ¡YO! No, soy YO Haber, calmémonos, yo tengo tu cuerpo. - Dijo Snape. Asqueado Y yo... - Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo y susurró. - AGG, tu cuerpo. Se limpió la mano con la túnica. Cállate, déjame pensar... - Dijo Snape. Si piensa. . Dijo Sirius. M e temo que esto no tiene solución, puede variar, realizando la poción adversa, se realizarla, pero costará un mes... mas o menos. ¿QUÉ? ¿Te tengo que usar tu cuerpo durante un mes? - Grito Sirius alterado. Me temo que esto me agrada mucho menos que a ti... - Dijo fríamente Snape. Pues no se de que te quejas. - Dijo Sirius De que te quejas tu, Black, te estoy haciendo un favor. ¿Y qué les diremos a los demás? - Preguntó Sirius Una pregunta inteligente Black... yo creo que lo mejor será nada. Lo notaran No Black, yo puedo pasar perfectamente por ti, ya sabes... hacerle la rosca al licántropo todo el día. Pues tu si que serás sencillo, me encierro todo el día en la mazmorrar y cuando salgo lo hago con aires arrogantes diciendo. - Aquí estoy yo, soy Super-Snape el que arriesga su vida por la orden. No te pego por que rompería mi propia cara Lo mismo digo. Mañana nos vemos. - Dijo Snape Sí  
  
Y ambos se marcharon a los dormitorios de sus nuevas vidas.  
  
Snape: Snape se dirigió a la habitación de Lupin, entró y pensó: Uf, aquí apesta a Gryffindor, pero entró de todos modos, allí lo estaba esperando Lupin. Y era hora Sirius, ¿sabes que Snivellus estuvo aquí? ¿De verdad?. - Dijo con finjida curiosidad Si. - Asintió él. - Entró, se miró en el espejo y salió gritando. Me lo imaginaba. - dijo ¿Qué? Que no lo sabía... Ah, te noto estraño... ¿Te doy un masaje para relajarte? ¡No!. - Gritó Snape... bueno si Lup... digo, Remus Ah, por que te encantan mis masajes, anda ven, loco Si muny. Se acerco, intentando sonreír. ¿Muny? Moony Eso esta mejor. - Haber agacha la cabeza, relajate... - Snape gimió ante el contacto de las manos del licántropo, en verdad que se le daba bien eso... ¿Te gusta?. - Preguntó sonriendo tontamente Hacía mucho tiempo que no me hacían nada como eso... - Dijo más para si mismo. Vaya, tendré que hacértelos con mas frecuencia, pero ayer recuerdo haberte hecho uno... Es que lo olvide. - Dijo mientras sentía flotar en las nubes.  
  
El licántropo continuó por unos minutos, en los que Snape no paraba de mirarse al espejo de vez en cuando y dijo:  
  
¿Vienes a dormir ya? Sí, será lo mejor  
  
Snape entró en una habitación amplia y decorada con gusto, en la que había tres camas y nada más entrar vio unos ojos cerrarse apresuradamente, siguió examinando la silueta que fingía dormir y advirtió que se trataba de Hermione Granger. No creyó oportuno preguntar por que la muchacha dormía así y se volvió a Lupin, el cual se estaba quitando ya la ropa de calle, y poniéndose un pijama, al verlo parado le dijo:  
  
¿A caso te vas a quedar ahí depie? No, claro que no. - Se dirigió a su cama y la desplegó, estaba dispuesto a meterse cuando oyó. ¿Vas a dormir con túnica Sirius?. - Rió el licántropo medio dormido No. - Repitió. - Y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, lentamente, primero la túnica, el jersey, la verdad, si que tenía calor... comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón cuando notó la mirada de la muchacha, se sonrojó levemente, y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para buscar su ropa de dormir.... ¿Dónde está mi pijama? Ay Sirius ¡tu no usas pijama!. - Murmuró Lupin, entre sueños Ah si... - Se volvió a sonrojar, ahora comprendía a la muchacha, Black era un poco exhibicionista seguramente delante de la guapa muchacha. Terminó de desabrocharse los pantalones y se encontró en boxers, como creyó que Black no sería tan bestia, se metió a la cama, levemente subido de temperatura ante la mirada atenta de Granger... quizás, ser Sirius Black no sería tan malo.....  
  
Sirius: Entró en la habitación de Snape, que era oscura y tétrica, para su gusto, perfecta para alguien como Snape, pensó, y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al espejo para auto.examinarse, tendría que intentar cuidar su imagen un poco... para fastidiar también a Snape... Se fijó en su pelo, y lo primero que hizo fue convocar un champú desde su propio baño y lavarse el pelo, lástima que Snape tuviera solo agua fría. Dios, cuanta suciedad. - Dijo cuando sintió que sus manos se atascaban un poco en la grasa del descuidado cabello. Después de dos horas de lavado y secado el pelo quedó irreconocible, se lo recortó un poco, dejando que este cayera con estilo por su cara, quedando lo mejor posible a conjunto con su rostro.  
  
Vamos a ver si nos cuidamos Snivellus. - Penso, y se quitó la túnica negra y el resto de la ropa que llevaba en el torso... Ummm, no está mal, mejor de lo que me esperaba, con creces, dijo mirándose hombros, torso, brazos, se miró ligeramente las piernas y bajó sus pantalones. Bueno, allá vamos, ahora o nunca sabremos si podemos reírnos por esto de Snivellus. Se bajó los boxers y se examinó minuciosamente.  
  
Se sonrojó por su atrevimiento mientras murmuraba.  
  
- Ser Severus Snape, tampcoco está tan mal. - Se miró de nuevo. - Nada mal. 


	2. Hogwarts :El castillo de los líos

¡No quiero ser tu!  
  
Capítulo 2: Hogwarts :El castillo de los líos  
  
Severus:  
  
Severus Snape se encontraba durmiendo tan tranquilamente cuando....  
  
A levantar, dormilón, que ya es hora. - Dijo la enérgica voz de Lupin.  
  
Ya voy mamá, un momento. - Respondió sarcásticamente Severus. - ¡Oye!, que eso me lo haces solo a mí. - Se quejó al ver que el licántropo se disponía a darle uno de sus gratificantes masajes a Hermione  
  
Hoy no me apetece hacértelo a ti, interesado. - Rió él. Pero si quieres te hago yo uno después Sirius. - Intervino Hermione. - Pero con una condición.  
  
¿Cuál?. - Preguntó alegre Severus  
  
¡Que te vistas ya de una vez!. - Se quejó la muchacha sonrojada, a la vez que Remus se retorcía de risa.  
  
Dudo que lo haga, y no te quejes, si supieras como dormía antes....  
  
¡NO!. - Se quejaron Snape y Hermione a la vez, no soportaba la imagen que Black había dejado... sería exhibicionista...  
  
Bueno, anda Sirius, vamos a desayunar ya, que tengo hambre... - Exclamo Remus, acabando de abrocharse el pantalón.  
  
Ya, ja Remus, tu lo que quieres es verle el culo a Snape... - Rió la muchacha.  
  
A Severus se le cayó la ropa de las manos al tiempos que gritaba.  
  
¿QUEEEEEEE?  
  
No te alteres Sirius era broma, tu se lo dices muchas veces... - Lo tranquilizó Hermione.  
  
Que... que pronto aprendes con las bromas, jejeje, perdóname, estoy algo dormido por las mañanas. - Se excusó Severus.  
  
Bueno tortolitos, pues vamos a verle el culo a Snape todos de una vez. - Rió Remus arrastrándolos hasta el gran comedor.  
  
Sirius  
  
En una de las mazmorras, Sirius Black se despertaba, apartándose algo de escarcha de la sexta manta que se había quitado de encima y tiritando de frío, maldiciendo a Snape por dormir en un lugar tan acogedor.  
  
Hola Severus ¿Ya vienes para el desayuno?. - Dijo una voz por detrás de la puerta.  
  
Si, pasa Albus, pasa que ya estoy  
  
No, gracias, no me apetece meterme en un frigorífico a las 10 de la mañana.  
  
Te comprendo. - Se quejó Sirius poniéndose rápidamente la túnica menos oscura que encontró en el armario de Snape, y saliendo por la puerta.  
  
No creo que me com... ¿Qué te has hecho?. - Preguntó Dumbledore, conteniendo la risa al verlo salir.  
  
Bueno, profesor, es una cosa, que se llama lavarse el pelo...  
  
Cosa que no hacías desde, desde..  
  
Hace unas semanas solo.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore estalló en carcajadas.  
  
¿Unas semanas dices?. Yo lo llamaría años.  
  
Bueno, ya está bien, consideré que me hacía falta algo de higiene capilar. - Se quejó Sirius  
  
Francamente, pensaba que ignorabas esas dos palabras, pero estoy favorablemente sorprendido.  
  
Me alegro. - Dijo en un tono frío similar al del verdadero Severus. E intentando igualar sus andares de murcielago, se dirigió al gran comedor.  
  
Cuando entró, se oyó un tremendo gruñido en la mesa de los profesores.  
  
Severus:  
  
Después de sentarse en la mesa de los profesores, en el acostumbrado asiento de Black, comenzó a servirse su desayuno, hasta que la voz de Remus lo detuvo:  
  
¿Desde cuando tomas tu tostadas, Sirius?  
  
¿Ah?, perdona, es que hoy me apetecen, si no te importa...  
  
Oh, claro Padfoot amigo... - Replicó desinteresadamente.  
  
Continuaron comiendo en silencio, hasta que las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron... y Severus se vio a si mismo entrando al desayuno.  
  
Sintió como se le helaba la sangre y la tostada se e caía dentro del zumo de calabaza.  
  
Alcanzó a Black a mitad de camino hacia la mesa, y lo empujó fuera del comedor cuando se comenzaban a escuchar risas de alumnos asombrados.  
  
Lo arrastró hasta dentro del armario de las escobas, y lo encerró dentro.  
  
Furioso exclamo:  
  
¿Qué demonios has hecho con MI pelo Black?  
  
Considéralo un favor para ti y para el mundo, Snape. - Rió Sirius  
  
NO tienes ningún derecho para ridiculizar mi imagen, ¿Sabes?  
  
¡Ah! Haberme avisado antes Snape, pero yo soy incapaz de cargar 3 toneladas de grasa sobre mis hombros.  
  
Serás.... - Y se empezaron a golpear como lo hacían en sus tiempos de estudiantes, solo que los daños eran mayores,  
  
Las puertas del armario se abrieron y las manos de Dumbledore se abrieron paso entre escobas y puños hasta separar a los dos hombres.  
  
Pero bueno, ¿Me podéis explicar que es esto?  
  
Fue Black. - Se quejó Snape  
  
No, fue Snape. - Se quejó Black  
  
Vaya, esto es novedad, asi que ahora reconoceis que sois ambos los culpables, rara estrategia....  
  
¡No! Fue, fue.... fue él. - Acabó Sirius.  
  
Severus, me extraña tu comportamiento infantil.  
  
Severus rió.  
  
Tampoco lo toleraré de tu parte, Severus.  
  
Si, profesor. - Asintieron los dos, y se marcharon lanzándose miradas de furia.  
  
Severus:  
  
Fue caminando hacia el aula de apariciones, pues era la asignatura que impartía Sirius Black en Hogwarts y cuando llegó penso malévolamente:  
  
A ver como mantienes el listón que dejé, Black.  
  
Y entró dando un portazo y con un mal genio más propio de Severus Snape que de Sirius Black, como en seguida advirtieron los alumnos.  
  
Sirius:  
  
Se dirigió a las mazmorras, algo disgustado, nunca se le habían dado bien las pociones, pues en sus tiempos había un profesor bastante desagradable.  
  
Me parece que tienen la misma imagen que yo del actual. - Rió para sus adentros Sirius al ver la cara de horror que pusieron sus alumnos al verlo.  
  
¡Hola clase!. - Saludó amablemente a sus alumnos de quinto curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin.  
  
La reacción no tardó en llevarse a cabo, al caérsele a Neville el mortero y el libro dentro del caldero.  
  
Bueno, encended los fuegos que hoy vamos a hacer la poción... - Abrió el libro al azar. - Multijugos. - Terminó con una sonrisa de confianza.  
  
Pe, pe, pero profesor, se supone que nos toca dar la poción rejuvenecedora.  
  
¡Ah!, lo olvidaba, bueno, es verdad, preparad todos la poción rejuvenecedora, gracias Hermione.  
  
La clase murmuró en voz baja ante esa extraña actitud del profesor, algunos comentaban de alguna broma de los gemelos.  
  
Página 123, profesor. - Le recordó Parvati Patil.  
  
De acuerdo, ahora... copiaré los ingredientes en la pizarra, ¿Me seguís?  
  
Algunos rieron el comentario de Sirius y comenzaron a copiar los ingredientes y a realizar la poción.  
  
Sirius se sentó, algo aliviado en la silla y pensó.  
  
Bien, cerebrito mío, si fueras el cerebro de Snape, ¿Qué harías?  
  
Suicidarme. - Respondió una voz mentalmente.  
  
En una clase de pociones....  
  
Bajar puntos a Gryffindor. -Se dijo  
  
¡Ah!, me has dado una idea, prepárate Snape, ahora si que comienza lo bueno....  
  
MALFOY!!!!  
  
Reviews: Hola a todos!!! Gracias por vuestro apoyo brindado, un especial saludo para los miembros de mi querida orden siriusana y espero que lean mis otras historias, jejeje, tras el muro del tiempo, amor cautivo y el pasado lo cambia todo, besos a Patricia!!!  
  
Agus y Moony: Me alegro de que os gustara la historia, por ahora no he pensado en Slash, puede que aparezca, pero no será Sirius/Remus a no ser que la gente ruegue por ello, claro.  
  
Moryn: Nada mal, jejeje  
  
Angie-SBM: Bueno, tampcoco está tan entretenido, pero gracias, y por cierto, gracias por avisarme del problema de los reviews anónimos, ahora ya lo tengo solucionado.  
  
Maryam: Jejejeje, es verdad que hay problemas en lo del espaciado, gracias, y en cuanto a lo de si los descubren, quizás alguien inteligente... por que anda que no se les nota  
  
Bea yitamoony Snape: Aquí esta el segundo capi, pero he de decir que en cuanto pasen las navidades ya no podré subir tan puntual ¿eh?, aunque lo bueno se hace tardar. Gracias por avisar tambien lo de los reviews.  
  
Cass metalliun: jajajaja, muchas gracias por los piropos, pero no es para tanto, si supieras que la idea me surgió a las dos de la mañana... Podeis estar seguros de que habrá romance, lo prometo.  
  
Am@nd@ Black: Me alegra que te gustara, gracias por los ánimos xdd.  
  
Erika19: Jajajaja, puedes estar tranquila, por que habrá mucho Sirius y mucha Hermione, ya que es la única mujer para tantos hombres atractivos.  
  
Sbill: jajajaja, pos a lo mejor era lo que creía Sirius, pero parece que poco a poco le va gustando su nuevo cuerpo jejejeje, pero imagínate que se hubiera cambiado por una chica.  
  
Afrodita: jejejejeje, no sabía lo del problema dermatológico, pero el champú de Sirius funcionó, al menos en la noble e importante misión de joder a Snape.  
  
Gracias y hasta pronto.  
  
Barbi_black Bamrgra@hotmail.com 


	3. La vida al revés, ya ves, lo que es

¡No quiero ser tu!  
  
Capítulo 3: La vida al revés, ya ves, lo que es.  
  
Sirius:  
  
¡Malfoy! ¿que crees que estás haciendo?. - Gritó el profesor Snape en mitad de la clase.  
  
¡Yo!, profesor, no estoy haciendo nada. - Dijo Malfoy con un tono extrañado  
  
Si seguro, señor Malfoy, 20 puntos menos para Slytherin por.., por... salpicar poción al suelo, que luego los elfos domésticos tienen que limpiar. - Dijo el, enfadado.  
  
Pero profesor...  
  
20 puntos menos por replicar. - Cortó  
  
La clase se quedó callada y algunos ahogaron una expresión de asombro, no se podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, nunca, nadie que hubiera estado para contarlo, había visto a Snape bajar puntos a Slytherin, ni siquiera habían visto bajarle puntos a Gryffindor por motivos tan estúpidos.  
  
El profesor siguió paseando sonriente entre las mesas, y se detuvo frente a la poción de Neville, quien se encogió de miedo en su asiento, pensando en que el humor de Snape aquel día le supondría unos doscientos puntos menos a su casa.  
  
Vaya Longbothom, no está correcta, pero se ve que lo ha intentado, diez puntos mas para Gryffindor. - Agregó.  
  
Neville casi se cayó de su asiento. No era habitual que el ganara puntos para su casa, excepto en Herbología, pero en pociones ni siquiera había existido una clase en la que no los perdiera.  
  
Profesor, ¿esta usted bien?. - Preguntó tímidamente Hermione  
  
¿Yo?, si perfectamente Mio.. digo, señorita Granger, 10 puntos para su casa por preocuparse por la salud de su profesor.  
  
¿Pero de verdad que no le ha sentado mal alguna poción?. - Preguntó un muchacho de Slytherin.  
  
¿Eso es lo que usted habría querido verdad?, 15 puntos menos para su casa, Zabini. - Replicó Sirius con mala leche.  
  
Y ya nadie mas dijo nada.  
  
Severus  
  
A los pocos minutos de clase los alumnos se dieron cuenta de que el profesor Black no contaba con su agradable sentido del humor habitual, de hecho, tras restar a Ravenclaw 15 puntos y a Gryffindor 25 puntos quedó demostrado que no era su día...  
  
Aunque si se necesitaba alguna confirmación por su parte, fue cuando su amiga Hermione se le acercó entonces los profesores y alumnos comenzaron a mirarle.  
  
Hola Sirius, ¿Qué tal la mañana?  
  
Mal Granger... Hermione, así que si me disculpas...  
  
¿Te encuentras mal Sirius?. - Preguntó Hermione preocupada.  
  
No, me encuentro bien pero si no queréis que me muera de hambre, abrid paso. - Dijo con un tono peligroso de voz,  
  
Per... - Hermione no pudo terminar de decir nada por que Sirius ya se había marchado.  
  
Snape se acercó malhumorado a su mesa, estaba harto de las sonrisas amables que se veía obligado a regalar cuando las jovencitas estudiantes le intentaban detener en su camino a la mesa de los profesores.  
  
Este Black... - Pensaba, negando con la cabeza. - Desde luego creo que le estropearé un poco la reputación de Macho men que tiene, pero bueno, supongo que no le importará... - Dijo, apartando con un movimiento brusco a una alumna de séptimo que pretendía tocarle una parte de su anatomía mas bien restringida.  
  
Se resignó a ocupar el asiento que estaba al lado de su otro yo, es decir, de su apariencia física, y se notó a si mismo con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en su propio y verdadero rostro al notar la espantosa y ridícula sonrisa que formaba en sus labios el idiota de Black...  
  
Sirius:  
  
Sirius estaba intentando aparentar frialdad e ignorancia ante las miradas acusatorias que le dirigían los alumnos de su casa, respondiendo con sonrisas tontas, que tan bien se le daban con su antiguo rostro.  
  
Se descubrió pensando en Snape y una sonrisa mas real se le plasmó en los labios al verlo entrar por la puerta del gran comedor.  
  
Me pregunto que tal le habrá sentado la curiosa costumbre que tiene Angelina de tocarme el culo cuando me ve, me parece que estaré presente cuando la que lo toque sea esa alumna perversa de Ravenclaw, a Remus casi lo castra, la última vez...  
  
Con un suspiro de fastidio descubrió que el único asiento donde se podía colocar su querido amigo era a su lado, pero sonrió al pensar cual sería su reacción al descubrir la pequeña desventaja que tenía Slytherin esa mañana respecto a las otras casas.  
  
La reacción no tardo en verse.  
  
Snape:  
  
Severus se dirigió a la mesa y su vista se dirigió irremediablemente al reloj de arena, quería saber si su casa mantenía la ventaja del día pasado de dos puntos frente a Gryffindor.  
  
Le costó asimilar un par de minutos que Slytherin distaba de Gryffindor 200 puntos esa mañana.  
  
El paro cardiaco sufrido pasó dejando lugar a una expresión furiosa en su rostro.  
  
Trató de controlarse, pues ya se iba a encargar él de que Gryffindor perdiera los puntos correspondientes, y con una forzadísima sonrisa se sentó al lado de Black.  
  
Al dejarse caer en la silla un ruido desagradable y similar a un globo que se desinfla se escuchó debajo de su asiento.  
  
Vaya Sirius, llevamos mal cuerpo esta mañana... - Dijo Dumbledore, entre risas.  
  
Snape sintió que se ponía rojo de furia, al ver a todo el comedor riéndose de él, al fin y al cabo, ÉL, ahora era Sirius Black, y como el antiguo, tenía una imagen que cuidar.  
  
Bien Black, esto es la guerra. - Y cogiendo la jarra del frío zumo de calabaza, se lo vació entero en la cabeza a la persona que se sentaba a su lado.  
  
La voz de George Weasley retumbó en todo el gran comedor.  
  
¡BATALLA DE COMIDA!. - Y su plato de pudin voló por encima de las mesas hasta estrellarse en la cara de un Slytherin de séptimo...  
  
Media hora después...  
  
¡Alto, ya basta, es suficiente, PAAAREEENNNN!. - La voz del profesor Dumbledore se alzó por encima del alboroto del gran comedor, que se había convertido en un campo de batalla, postres, frutas, sopas, volaban de mesa a mesa surcando el aire y pringando todo a su paso.  
  
Los propios profesores se dejaron llevar por el kaos cuando la profesora McGonagall resultó agredida con puré de patata, y la pelea, que seguramente pasaría a ocupar numerosas páginas en el libro de la Historia de Hogwarts, no finalizó hasta que Dumbledore, que ya similaba mucho a una enorme hoja de lechuga, paralizó con un poderoso hechizo a todo el mundo, y, entre todos, ante el tono enfadado del profesor que advirtió con un castigo, comenzaron a limpiar el gran comedor.  
  
Sirius y Severus aún mandándose miradas asesinas el uno al otro...  
  
Tenemos que hablar Black, esto no puede seguir así.  
  
Tienes razón Snape, creo que debemos conversar sobre cierta cosa denominada pacto.  
  
Dentro de quince minutos en la torre de Astronomía, creo que debo prepararme psicológicamente...  
  
Jajaja, muy gracioso Snape, allí nos vemos...  
  
Y se marcharon de la sala de profesores...  
  
Después de unos minutos en la torre de Astronomía...  
  
Esto no puede seguir así, Black, si no pronto nos van a descubrir. - Dijo Snape preocupado.  
  
Es cierto, creo que esto... que me he pasado un poquito este tiempo, mis disculpas Snape.  
  
Yo también siento el haberme portado inadecuadamente con la chica, con Granger. - Admitió Severus.  
  
Y ahora, si no te importa, creo que es hora de que aclaremos un par de puntos.  
  
Di lo que sea. - Dijo desinteresadamente Snape  
  
Lo primero, la broma cuando entramos en el sauce boxeador, no la planifiqué, ni quise matarte nunca, pero esa misma mañana mi cabello había amanecido de un desagradable color rosa, y había un pelo de color negro en mi bañera...  
  
Ahí te equivocaste, yo no fui quien te hizo eso, fue Malfoy, entraría en vuestra sala con el apestoso gato negro ese que llevaba siempre. - Recordó Snape.  
  
Es cierto, y... Ahora que hablamos... ¿Por qué fue que comenzamos a llevarnos mal?. - Preguntó Sirius.  
  
Ummm, no se... creo que fue, ¡ah! Si, el día que Potter me vio hablando con Evans.  
  
Es verdad, a partir de ese momento siempre incitó a que te hiciéramos bromas...  
  
Y Lucius odiaba a Potter por ser este de una familia muy poco apreciada por los Malfoy..  
  
Si, vaya Snape, de la nada creció un odio que, sin embargo perduró con el paso del tiempo.  
  
Aunque yo, ciertamente y aunque me pese, nunca creí que tú traicionaras a los Potter. - Se sinceró Snape  
  
¿En serio?. - Preguntó Sirius incrédulo  
  
¿Sirius Black, traicionar a James Potter?, ni un loco que los conociera se lo habría creído, aunque me parece a mí que aún habrías traicionado menos a Lupin...  
  
Puede ser, Remus ha sido para mi un gran apoyo, lo aprecio mucho.  
  
Bueno... será mejor que vayamos bajando. - Dijo Severus, mirando el reloj.  
  
Si, y a partir de ahora vamos a actuar bien... aunque nos resulte un poco complicado.  
  
De acuerdo, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada Black... no estoy acostumbrado a que mis alumnas me acosen cuando paso por su lado.  
  
Ummm, creo que deberás alejarte un poco de las de séptimo, un consejo.  
  
Se dirigieron la primera sonrisa sincera de toda su vida, pero ese acto utópico fue interrumpido por un estruendo, que retumbó como si de una explosión se tratara.  
  
Sirius y Severus corrieron escaleras abajo y llegaron a la fuente del sonido, que no era ni mas ni menos que el aula de estudios muggles.  
  
Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente vieron que ya casi estaba medio colegio allí y, abriéndose paso a empujones, entraron y pudieron escuchar una parte de una canción muggle que les paralizó:  
  
La vida al revés  
  
Ya ves lo que es  
  
Y mientras te tengo en la cabeza  
  
Pensar siempre ti  
  
Contar hasta tres  
  
Y no saber nunca lo que pasa  
  
A pesar de saber que parecería muy tonto ante el resto de los presentes, no pudieron evitar quedarse parados dentro de la sala con la boca abierta, alguna que otra vez se había descontrolado ese aparato llamado minicadena.. o algo así, pero que sonara esa historia con la que se sentían tan identificados era cosa del destino, seguro...  
  
La vida al reves  
  
Pensar con los pies  
  
Y mientras bailar con las ideas  
  
Reir para ti  
  
Llorar por que si  
  
Metido en un lío que no veas  
  
La vida al revés  
  
La vida al reves...  
  
No se dieron cuenta de que se habían ido acercando inconscientemente el uno al otro, mirándose fijamente, y antes de que el sentido común de ambos les detuviera se estaban estrechando la mano en son de paz, ante la mirada atenta de Remus y Hermione.  
  
Llamar a tu casa y tu casa que nunca existió  
  
Me miró al espejo y allí no estoy yo  
  
Severus:  
  
Mientras estaba allí notó como su mirada se posaba en la chica muggle, que, aunque deseaba negarlo, se había apoderado de sus sueños desde hacía algún tiempo.  
  
Vió como le dirigía una sonrisa, y el respondía, era muy fácil responder con la cara de Sirius Black a esa muchacha, pero en su alma seguía Snape... se lo delató el escalofrío que sintió en ese momento, la locura que le provocaba esa chica, aunque quisiera a Sirius, el lucharía, pues ahora era otro, lo tenía mas fácil, quería el amor de la chica, costase lo que costase.  
  
Siguió escuchando la canción que, desde que había comenzado, provocaba en él algo de angustia.  
  
Hablar con los bancos de parque  
  
Y lanzar un mensaje al mar  
  
Dormir boca abajo colgado en un globo de gas  
  
En pleno verano y se pone a nevar  
  
Ir siempre contigo en la mente  
  
En un mundo demente, ya ves...  
  
Sirius El animago estaba comenzando a sospechar si no habría escrito el esa canción la pasada noche, en uno de esos días que padecía insomnio. Tembló al recordar cual era, o mejor dicho, quien, la causa de que no pudiera dormir, de meditar si estaba bien lo que sentía, o no... hacía ya tiempo que se había enamorado de su amigo, el de los ojos color miel, de Remus...  
  
Le costó mucho tiempo admitirlo, pero estaba loco, ya lo había aceptado, intentaba atraerlo, por todos los medios posibles, pero era imposible, sabía de sobras que a su amigo le gustaban las mujeres, a él también le habían gustado, hasta que salió de Azkaban y lo vio, y tuvo que admitir que le gustaba, que siempre le había gustado.  
  
Pero el futuro ofrecía muchas oportunidades, a lo mejor, siendo Snape le resultaría algo menos complejo acercarse a él, crear una nueva amistad y, a lo mejor...  
  
Sonrió tristemente, y volvió a la realidad, pero sin apartar su mirada del hombre de sus sueños.  
  
La vida al reves  
  
ya ves lo que es  
  
y mientras te tengo en la cabeza  
  
pensar siempre en ti  
  
contar hasta tres  
  
y no saber nunca lo que pasa  
  
la vida al reves  
  
pensar con los pies  
  
y mientras bailar con las ideas  
  
reir para ti  
  
llorar por que si  
  
metido en un lio que no veas  
  
Ambos suspiraron nuevamente, se creían estúpidos, por dejarse vencer por sus sentimientos.  
  
la vida al reves  
  
la vida al reves...  
  
La canción dejó de sonar, dejando a dos hombres sumergidos en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida.  
  
Severus, ¿Qué piensas?. - Preguntó Dumbledore pasando por su lado.  
  
Que la vida es una caja llena de sorpresas.  
  
¿Y tu Sirius?. - Dijo el profesor, al ver pasar al hombre por su lado.  
  
Que a que esperamos a aprovecharnos de ellas.  
  
Antes no os podíais ni ver y ahora ya coincidís en pensamientos... no os comprendo  
  
Pues las cosas a veces no son como parecen, Albus.  
  
O mejor dicho, las personas.  
  
No, si estáis locos... - Rió Albus, marchándose a hablar con Remus y Hermione.  
  
Si... locos. - Dijeron a la vez. Después de reír distraidamente, Sirius dijo:  
  
Bueno, vamos a cenar, Snape, amigo...  
  
Si vamos, por que como nos oiga alguien. - Rió Severus  
  
¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?. - Dijo Sirius  
  
Suéltalo, Black. - Dijo Snape  
  
¿Qué era lo que pensabas realmente?.  
  
¿Quieres que te lo diga?  
  
Si, claro. - Dijo Sirius  
  
La vida al revés, ya ves, lo que es...  
  
Hola A todos!!!  
  
Bueno, espero que os halla gustado este capítulo, me gusta incluir canciones en mis capítulos, que no sea song fict total, pero si que aparezcan.  
  
Esta, particularmente, es de Fran Perea, un cantante español muy bueno y del que pienso coger una canción mas para un capítulo mas adelante, adivinen si buscan canciones de él, como será el titulo del capítulo siguiente...  
  
Por cierto, esta canción se llama la vida al revés jejejeje.  
  
Y una última cosa antes de dar paso a los reviews, si quieren leer otra historia de Remus y Sirius, con una canción por el medio, muy cortita, daros una vuelta por un fict de capítulo único que tengo, tras el muro del tiempo, os gustará.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Runie-lovegood: hola patri!!! Pos si, debemos ir a la conquista del mundo muggle, y por que no, hacerle una visita a tu querido Orlando Bloom, como lo tenemos aquí, al lado de casa, ya sabes que a mi no me gusta, pero me he enterado de que va Liam Neelson, y ese si que me gusta, está tremendo, asi que besos my best friend.  
  
Annita69 Lupin-black: Me disculpo nuevamente por la falta de contestación anterior jejeje, en cunato a lo de slash, no tengo en el resto de historias, ni va a haber, pero en esta me hace ilusión, pero hay dos parejas, no me dejes de leer por eso, please, que me encantan tus historias y eres mi heroína de fan fiction, besos.  
  
Lisy Black: Hola, gracias por tu review, si, tienes razón, Herms tiene mucha suerte de estar con esos dos hombres, madre mía, quien los pillara, sobre todo al lobito, y a Sirius también, me quedo con los dos.  
  
Elsa: jajajaja, dímelo a mi que me hago un cacao mental cada vez que escribo...  
  
Sthepanie: Me alegro de que te guste mi idea, en cuanto a lo del cabello de Snape... puse que era grasiento por tradución, pero en un futuro aclararé que es un problema genético de la familia de magos Snape.  
  
Agus y Moony: bueno, si tu crees que es gracioso, a mi mas bien me parece soso, pero si vosotros lo decís...  
  
Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black: Gracias por tus felicitaciones, aunque te juro que no las merezco, para nada, me encanta que os guste mi fict, y ahora comprendo a los escritores que piden con desesperación reviews, ¡ya no puedo escribir sin ellos!  
  
Nabiki: Pues me alegra que leyeras por que no me gusta escribir si no es algo serio, pero siempre con un toque de humor, en cuanto a lo de los puntos, pido infinitas disculpas, pero por muchos formatos que he probado, siempre me publica igual.  
  
Sybill: Como ves, Severus no es muy vengativo, tiene mas consciencia, y no como el travieso de Sirius, jajajaja, creo que suspiraré por el esta noche también.  
  
Lucy: Jajajaja, pos mira, me diste una graaaan idea, e aquí un sirius/remus jejejeje, besos, gracias.  
  
Umi: Bueno, aquí está, o se nota mas o menos que va a haber slash, pero Hermione no puede con Harry y Ron por que están muertos y Draco... en mi fict de amor cautivo, así, que lo continuaré de esta forma.  
  
La muchacha de ojos trisites: ¡Hola! Gracias por el review y aquí esta el slsh, pido perdón infinitamente por el confuso formato, pero lo intenteré mejorar nuevamente. A Hermione me gusta meterla por los fits, es mi personaje indiscutible femenino, y masculino, como ya habrás notado, Remus, pero este fict esta protagonizado por Sirius y Snape, y quizás halla una pequeña sorpresa al final, ummm, no se, a lo mejor.  
  
Moryn: Hola, estoy segura, lo digo yo, que dentro de un tiempo habrá pasión, lujuria, desenfreno, y todas esas cosas que te gustan, la espera merecerá la pena, jejeje.  
  
Snape´s mistic angel: Hola, la idea original, o mejor dicho, el fundamento en el que me baso es la película ponte en mi lugar, que no me gustó mucho, pero unas semanas después de que la vi, se me ocurrió que podía llevarla a dos grandes enemigos como son Sirius y Severus. Puedes estar tranquila, que aunque este no sea un fict que me guste mucho a mí, de hecho, prefiero todos que tengo antes que este, a causa de la obsesión del remus/hermione, no lo dejaré abandonado.  
  
Bueno, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y hasta la próxima semana  
  
Besos  
  
Barbi_black  
  
Bamargra@hotmail.com 


	4. La chica de la cama de al lado

¡No quiero ser tú!  
  
Capítulo 4: La chica de la habitación de al lado.  
  
Aquel día, tras el incidente en la torre de astronomía, la tarde fue libre para todos los habitantes del castillos, que aún estaban asombrados, además de que todos que habían podido ver el cambio de actitud de Sirius y Snape, quedaron muy sorprendidos.  
  
Pocos lo creían.  
  
Pero esa misma noche, surgió un problema que no habían pensado antes.  
  
¡Aggg! - Gritó Sirius, agarrándose con dolor el brazo izquierdo.  
  
Al darse cuenta de que era la marca tenebrosa, que con la caída de Lord Voldemort había pasado completamente por alto, salió de su cama y se dirigió, aún acostumbrándose al frío de los pasillos, a la gárgola que indicaba la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Tras susurrar la contraseña, subió por las escaleras y se presentó delante de la habitación del profesor.  
  
Como le pareció una falta de respeto de Snape hacia Dumbledore entrar sin llamar, tocó con firmeza la puerta.  
  
Quien será a estas horas... - se oyó la voz del anciano hombre. - Adelante. - Permitió  
  
Buenas noches profesor, perdone la molestia, pero tengo que hablar algo urgente con usted.  
  
Dime Severus, pase. - Sirius entró y vio al mago mas admirado del mundo con las cobijas de su cama hasta el cuello, y sin su característico gorro.  
  
Reprimió la sonrisa que tentaba por salirle de los labios y dijo:  
  
Es la marca profesor, me duele, me escuece, pensé que no volvería a ocurrir tras la muerte del señor oscuro. - Dijo Sirius, adquiriendo los modos de Snape de conversar, con éxito.  
  
Eso me preocupa, Severus, puede que nuestras tesis sobre la posible reintegración de los mortifagos que quedaron, al servicio de Lucius Malfoy se cumplan. Acude sin demora, pero ya sabes, toma las precauciones de siempre, conoces a Lucius, y puede ser muy poderoso, tanto como lo fue Tom.  
  
Descuide profesor, voy a arreglar unos asuntos y parto para allí enseguida.  
  
Bien Severus, a propósito, te había notado distante ayer, pero desde que has arreglado las cosas con Black has vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre.  
  
Fueron... unos escasos malentendidos, disculpe mi comportamiento, profesor.  
  
Tranquilo Severus, no me importa, cuídese y... Recuerde, ni una palabra de lo del sombrero.  
  
Sirius sonrió y salió del despacho, dirigiéndose a la habitación que antes había compartido con Remus, un escalofrío le recorrió al recordar al licántropo que tanto amaba.  
  
Mientras, Severus meditaba dentro de su cama, aborrecido por el calor de esa habitación, y con la mirada fija en Granger... en Hermione.  
  
¿No puedes dormir, Sirius?  
  
¿Eh?. - Contestó aturdido al escuchar su melodiosa voz dirigirse hacia él. - No, la verdad, es que tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.  
  
Vaya, eso si que es novedad, Sirius Black, pensando... ¿Seguro que estás bien?  
  
Severus rió ante el sarcasmo de la muchacha, tan parecido al suyo propio.  
  
Bueno, hasta el atractivo, respetable, joven y saludable Padfoot tiene que pensar de vez en cuando. - Le respondió, siguiéndole el juego.  
  
¿Y en que, o en quien piensas?  
  
Pienso en alguien, pero no se si te interesará saber quien es. - Respondió el secamente.  
  
Vaya, esto si que es sorprendente, ¿Tu, preocupándote por alguien que no sea en ti mismo?, ¿Dónde quedo el ser mas egocentrista que yo conocía de la tierra?  
  
No exageres tanto Herms, yo me preocupo también por los demás...  
  
Y, ese alguien, ¿Lo conozco?. - Preguntó ella interesada.  
  
Si, os conocéis un poco, creo. - Dijo Snape sonriendo.  
  
Ah, y ¿Puedo saber el nombre del afortunado, o afortunada?  
  
Todo a su tiempo, pero descuida, lo sabrás. - Dijo el seguro  
  
Bien, me alegro de que confíes en mi, yo esta noche no me encuentro bien, tengo el presentimiento de que en el castillo está ocurriendo algo raro...  
  
¿Algo raro?. - Dijo él, con interés renovado.  
  
Si, es como si... no se explicarlo, siento unas presencias extrañas, y, como si algo halla cambiado, como si las cosas, aunque vayan bien, no estuvieran en su sitio... - Se explicó la muchacha.  
  
Ciertamente... ciertamente... no he sentido nada parecido. - Mintió Snape.  
  
Ya, discúlpame, es que a veces me dejo llevar por mi intuición demasiado.  
  
Estás disculpada, a lo mejor tienes razón al final.  
  
Puede..., Sirius, ¿Me puedes cantar algo?  
  
¿Cantar?. - Preguntó horrorizado, pues no sabía que Black supiera cantar.  
  
Venga Sirius, ya sabes que desde que me dijiste lo del grupo no puedo evitar pedirte que me deleites con tu bonita voz. - Dijo la muchacha con una mirada encantadora.  
  
Ya, espera que encuentre la canción adecuada...  
  
Sabía que lo que tenía que encontrar era una canción buena, pues la voz de Black seguramente sonaría bien por naturaleza, pero él nunca había cantado, ni nada parecido, hasta entonces le parecía una estupidez, pero... concentrándose en sus recuerdos, y con sus ojos, ahora azules, posados en el rostro impaciente de la muchacha, recordó las letras de una canción que no creía haber escuchado nunca, se tumbó en la cama y cantó, con una voz ciertamente maravillosa.  
  
El alba me sorprendió  
  
Contando las líneas de luz que dejan tus persianas  
  
No puedo dejar de mirar  
  
Tu espalda rallada de sol y saber que estas a años luz  
  
Siendo la chica de al lado  
  
Lo que conoces de mi  
  
Son solo las piezas del puzzle que puedo mostrarte  
  
Me falta un pedazo de ti  
  
Un gesto para rogarte que dejes de verme  
  
Como ese chico de al lado  
  
Hermione sonrió animada y Severus siguió cantando:  
  
Entre tanto los dos  
  
Desayunamos miradas cada mañana  
  
Mientras tanto los dos  
  
Somos reflejos perdidos en tu ventana  
  
Siendo la chica de al lado  
  
Siendo la chica de al lado...  
  
Durmiendo entre la misma pared  
  
Lanzando al aire los besos que nunca te dí  
  
Saltando al suelo sin red  
  
Soñando con puertas que no se abrirán para mi  
  
Soy ese chico de al lado  
  
Y cuando el tiempo pase  
  
Desengañado no podré seguir esperando Me tengo que conformar  
  
No habrá señal ni lugar  
  
Por que tu seguirás siendo la chica de al lado  
  
Entre tanto los dos  
  
Desayunamos miradas cada mañana  
  
Mientras tanto los dos  
  
Somos reflejos perdidos en tu ventana  
  
Siendo la chica de al lado  
  
Siendo la chica de al lado  
  
Eres la chica de al lado  
  
Solo la chica de al lado....  
  
De la cama de al lado.  
  
Severus suspiró, aliviado, al acabar la canción y descubrir a la chica, con un par de lágrimas, escapándosele de los ojos.  
  
¿Tan mal he cantado?. - Preguntó Severus inocentemente, acercándose a la chica y acariciándole la mejilla.  
  
Que va Sirius, pero la canción es muy bonita, y yo... me siento muy identificada con su letra. - Dijo Hermione.  
  
Yo tambien. - Suspiró Severus mas para si mismo que para el resto, pero Hermione lo escuchó.  
  
Seguro que la canción no es tan similar a tu vida como a la mía. - Negó la muchacha.  
  
Si Herms, es... es esa chica de al lado. - Susurró tan cerca del oído de la muchacha que la hizo estremecer.  
  
Hermione lo miró algo incrédula, y Sirius, se dispuso a separarse para no asustarle, pero ella le sujetó el brazo, y lo hizo volverse.  
  
Mírame a los ojos Sirius. - Pidió.  
  
El le hizo caso, y sus miradas se conectaron, Azul y marrón se fundieron en sus retinas, mientras, lentamente, y siguiendo los impulsos de sus deseos, sus labios se fueron acercando, hasta encontrarse en un beso tímido y sincero.  
  
Se separaron en seguida, algo avergonzados, y, pidiendo falsas disculpas, Severus se fue a su cama, aún con el sabor de la chica que lo tenía loco en sus labios.  
  
Aunque el silencio no era realmente incómodo, la puerta se abrió de manera brusca, y en ella apareció la figura de Severus Snape, pidiendo bruscamente:  
  
Black, tenemos que hablar, en privado.  
  
Ya voy Black, quiero decir... Snape. - Pudo remediar su metedura de pata a tiempo, aunque Hermione le miraba con una ceja levantada.  
  
¿Qué es este escándalo?. - Murmuró Remus, entre sueños.  
  
Nada, duerme lobito, ups, digo, Lupin. - Se le escapó al falso Snape.  
  
Hermione alzó su segunda ceja, y negando con la cabeza y convencida de que sus alucinaciones eran a causa del insomnio se intentó dormir.  
  
Vamos. - Sacó de la cama Sirius a Severus. - Y caminaron por los pasillos hasta encerrarse en un apretujado armario de las escobas.  
  
¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir que no puedes esperar hasta mañana?. - Preguntó Severus reprimiendo un bostezo.  
  
Esto. - Se remangó la túnica y le mostró la marca a Severus, totalmente roja.  
  
Vaya, así que Lucius te llama, me temo que no vas a tener otro remedio que acudir, si no quieres morir joven. - Le dijo preocupado él.  
  
Ya... sabes perfectamente que nunca he pertenecido al lado oscuro, aunque medio mundo mágico todavía crea lo contrario, ¿Cómo debo actuar?  
  
Lo primero, si intentan matarte, podrás aparecerte en el castillo, ya que lo tengo permitido, si te hacen la maldición cruciatus... creo que podrás soportarlo, si no es el señor tenebroso, será mejor que trates a Malfoy, exactamente como tratas al profesor Dumbledore, y, sobre todo, si hablan del señor tenebroso, muestra el máximo respeto. - Terminó Snape.  
  
Haber si he entendido, tengo que ser el lame culos de Malfoy, hablar de Voldemort como si fuera un ser supremo y huir si mi pellejo, o mejor dicho, tu pellejo, peligra.  
  
Veo que mas o menos has cogido lo importante Black, yo que tu me iría marchando, ya llegas con retraso, pones la escusa de que el viejo chiflado te retuvo, y dirígete hacia Dumbledore con asco.  
  
De acuerdo, eso será mas difícil. - Dijo preocupado Sirius, y se colocó la ropa de mortifago que había sacado del armario de Snape, y se dispuso a marcharse, pero la mano de Severus lo detuvo.  
  
Ten cuidado Black, como te pase algo, juro que el día que me muera iré a por ti. - Le amenazó.  
  
Tranquilo Snivellus, se cuidarme yo solo, aunque con semejantes especímenes con los que te llevas... - Y desapareció.  
  
Se marchó, dejando a un Severus Snape que, aunque no lo reconociera ni muerto ante nadie, estaba preocupado.  
  
Hola a todos de nuevo  
  
Bueno, antes de lo pensado el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo leáis igual eh?? Y mas reviews por fa, que esta semana he estado muy desanimada, pero aún así esta el capítulo 4.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Annita69 Lupin Black: Hola, me alegra que no vayas a dejar de leer por que es Slash, y también digo y repito que tus historias son buenísimas, a todos los lectores, de verdad que esta chica escribe de peras, jejeje. Bueno, el final, aunque no lo tengo pensado si que se pondrá interesante, será lo mejor, para arreglar líos amorosos. Muchos besos, y ese epílogo... de esa historia tuya que me puede... La canción es fran Perea, la vida al revés  
  
Moryn: Menos mal que seguiste leyendo, por que al final si resultó medio slash, jejeje.  
  
Lily: Bueno, puede que lo resucite por ahí, pero Harry está muerto, luchó con valor y se cargó al señor tenebroso pero murió.  
  
Sbill: A mi tampoco me seducen mucho los ficts de Severus y Lucius, pero aquí el verdadero Sevie no va a tener Slash, solo va a ser su cuerpo, jejeje.  
  
Runie Lovegood: jajajaja, que dices, yo cada día voy de mal en peor, pero bueno, la que escribes bien eres tu, que tienes mas reviews en una historia que yo en todas juntas. Y aviso a los lectores, jejeje, ¡Que tenemos a Orlando Bloom en nuestra ciudad!, es un bombón, pero yo prefiero al actor que lo acompaña, ese Lobezno de X-men. Bueno, besos, mi amiga, y a ver si renuevas tus capítulos pronto.  
  
Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black: ala!!! Basta, el premio nobel... si me deberían tirar limones. Muchas gracias por tu review y besos.  
  
Bueno, gracias a todos, y esta canción sorpresa también era del magnífico Fran Perea y se llama la chica de la habitación de al lado.  
  
Hasta la próxima semana.  
  
Barbi_black 


	5. no estamos locos

¡No quiero ser tu!  
  
¡No estamos locos!  
  
Sirius:  
  
Sintió como sus pies tomaban tierra bruscamente en el centro de un círculo integrado por personas vestidas, como él, con túnicas negras.  
  
Ah Severus, te estabamos esperando, ¿Cómo es que tardaste tanto?  
  
Fue el viejo Dumbledore, me retuvo mas tiempo del esperado.  
  
Vaya, luego hablaremos tu y yo Severus, hace tiempo que me tienes que contar unas cuantas cosas, de hecho, la reunión no podía comenzar sin ti, ya que eres nuestro... invitado de honor. - Antes de que pudiera hacer nada sintió como lo amarraban a un árbol cercano, impidiéndole hacer movimiento alguno, entre varios mortifagos.  
  
¿Qué te pasa con migo Lucius?. - Preguntó fríamente, estaba dispuesto a obtener la información que fuera necesaria, pero consideró brevemente la posibilidad de huír.  
  
¿Qué pasa?, ¿A caso pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta de que nos traicionabas?. Torpe inteligencia, Severus, ahora que el señor tenebroso no está muchos hablan... y un conocido tuyo me indicó como le guardas fidelidad al viejo...  
  
¿Quién?. - Preguntó Sirius, deseando saber quien había deseado traicionar de esa manera a Snape.  
  
Oh, bueno, ahora que vas a morir, te dará igual saber su identidad, dejaré que te deleites los oídos con su nombre los últimos instantes de tu asquerosa vida, Igor Karkarov.  
  
¿Karkarov?. - Sirius poco conocía de ese hombre, excepto que era director del colegio Dumstrang y un par de cosas que le había dicho su ahora fallecido ahijado de él.  
  
Si, Igor presenció un par de conversaciones en su estancia en Hogwarts hace un par de años, que me relató amablemente hace unos días... no sabes cuanto esperaba volver a tenerte en sus manos Snape. - Rió Lucius. - Ahora Igor será mi mano izquierda, me has defraudado, creía ese puesto digno para ti, pero ahora... - Alzó su varita y apuntó a Sirius con ella, el que acercó sus manos discretamente al lugar en el que pendía el traslador.  
  
Muérete Malfoy. - Lo provocó, antes de que este ni siquiera abriera la boca.  
  
Me temo que el único que va a morir eres tu, querido Severus, ahora yo soy el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, agradece que no puedas estar en el bando enemigo cuando yo este en el lugar en el que me corresponde, ¡Oh si!, los primeros en caer serán los traidores del Lord Oscuro, los partidarios de Dumbledore y después. - Sonrió cínicamente. - Los sangre sucias, y la primera que tendrá el honor será tu querida Hermione Granger, a la que se que amas profundamente.  
  
A pesar de que la idea de soltar una carcajada era muy tentadora, Sirius no vio oportuno el momento, así que rápidamente tocó el traslador que lo llevó directamente desde el árbol al despacho de Dumbledore, justo delante del viejo profesor y de su cuerpo, es decir, con Snape.  
  
Rió levemente al escuchar resonar todavía en sus oídos el gruñido desgarrador de Lucius Malfoy al escaparse.  
  
¿Ya vuelves Black?, ¿A caso no pudiste aguantar a Lucius mas de diez minutos?. - Dijo Snape, hablando sin caer en la cuenta de que el profesor Dumbledore lo miraba, con una expresión extrañada.  
  
Sirius le arreó una patada por debajo de la mesa e intentó improvisar.  
  
Si, Snape, y te advierto de que como me vuelvas a llamar por tu "honorífico" apellido, me encargaré de que te borren del mapa y del árbol genealógico de todos tus ancestros a los que traicionaste por siempre.  
  
Severus hizo nota mental de felicitar a Sirius por tan buena actuación ante el gran Albus Dumbledore, quien relajó la expresión aunque se seguía viendo algo enrarecido.  
  
Y bien Severus ¿Qué tal te fue?. - Pregunto interesado el director.  
  
Mal, el tal Igor Karkarov le contó a Malfoy que yo lo traicioné, y mi cabeza debió rodar hoy, me ataron a un árbol e intentaron matarme, escapé.  
  
¿Igor?, ¿Estás seguro?. - Dijo Sirius Black  
  
Si, Igor, ¿Tan raro te parece ese nombre?. - Cortó Sirius, viéndose otra vez obligado a tornar la conversación, pero el profesor de pociones tenía disculpa, no estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien se quedaba en el castillo tan tranquilo y sin preocuparse por su vida.  
  
No, cierto, es que me sonaba a un antiguo profesor de Hogwarts... - Inventó Severus.  
  
Bueno, ciertamente ustedes se encuentran un poco... raros, ultimamente, pero a parte de eso Severus, ¿Has podido descubrir algo mas?  
  
Si, Lucius Malfoy contaba en esa reunión con trece mortifagos, ni uno mas, planea acabar primero con los traidores de Voldemort, que ya tendrá trabajo por que son numerosos... después desea exterminar a sus partidarios, profesor y finalmente... a los sangres sucia, empezando por... - Estuvo a punto de auto delatarse y decir que sabía que a Snape le gustaba Hermione, pero se dio cuenta de que sonaría muy ridículo, así que se limitó a decir: - Granger, Hermione Granger.  
  
Bien, me has sido muy útil como siempre Severus, ahora te puedes retirar a descansar, las pocas horas que restan.  
  
Si profesor, pero antes tengo que hablar con Black...  
  
¿Con migo?. - Preguntó Severus extrañado.  
  
Si, pero en privado. - Dijo, volviéndose al profesor.  
  
¡Ah!, marchen, pueden irse si gustan. - Dijo Dumbledore y ambos salieron del despacho.  
  
Unos minutos mas tarde...  
  
¿Qué quieres de mí Sirius?. - Preguntó Severus, frenándose en un pasillo, totalmente desierto a esas horas.  
  
Hablar con tigo, seriamente.  
  
Bueno, me preocupas, di lo que sea. - Se extrañó Snape.  
  
Lucius me contó que sabía algo que yo ignoraba, y dime... ¿Desde cuando te gusta Hermione?  
  
El profesor de pociones se quedó sin palabras, sabía que no podría mentir a Sirius Black con eso, lo sentía.  
  
Yo... Black, no se que decirte, realmente, no se desde cuando.  
  
Mira Snape, eres totalmente libre para hacer lo que quieras, la muchacha es realmente bella, no te creas que no me he fijado, pero escúchame bien: No te atrevas a tocarla, ¿Entiendes?, ella fue la prometida de Harry y mi niño la amó hasta su muerte, ella... yo también la habría deseado si no fuera por que otra persona ocupa mi corazón, pero me veo obligado a guardar su memoria, no te acerques a ella, te lo pido amablemente. - Dijo Sirius, pero con un tono de voz amenazante-  
  
No la forzaré a hacer algo que ella no quiera, y sabes perfectamente que no estaba enamorada de Potter, la obligaron a casarse con él, para que "el niño de oro" no dejara escapar su capricho. - Dijo Severus tranquilo.  
  
Sirius soltó toda su rabia y cogió a Severus del cuello de la túnica:  
  
No la toques, maldito pederasta, es posible que ella al principio no sintiera amor, pero Harry era mas que un amigo o cualquier cosa, y estoy seguro de que su deseo sería que ella no estuviera con tigo. - Rugió con rabia.  
  
Severus golpeó a Sirius en la cara, y este cayó al suelo, sangrando, escuchando lo que Snape le decía:  
  
Ni el mismo Potter era tan aborrecible para desear que la mujer a la que amaba estuviera sola toda su vida, Black, me has decepcionado, te creía de otra manera, y si tengo, aunque sea una mínima posibilidad de hacerla feliz, no dudes que lo haré, y ahora, si me disculpas, sigue con tu vida, o mejor dicho, con tu vida hasta que esta pesadilla termine... - Y se marchó dejando a su propio cuerpo con el alma de un Sirius Black incrédulo y furioso, golpeando con fuerza las paredes que llevaban a su fría mazmorra.  
  
Dos semanas mas tarde...  
  
Sirius Black se levantaba perezosamente de su fría cama y se dirigía al espejo, desde luego, ya se había acostumbrado a ver al hombre que le devolvía la mirada, tan diferente, pero a la vez tan parecido a si mismo, su expresión era severa: Desde la discusión de aquella noche no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, ya ni siquiera se insultaban, simplemente se ignoraban, pero no había podido pasar por alto el verlo continuamente en actitud demasiado cariñosa con la muchacha, hermione Granger, ciertamente el ex - profesor de pociones se había propuesto amargarle a la chica la existencia, y lo que mas le fastidiaba era que lo hiciera con su propio cuerpo...  
  
Aunque, sonrió débilmente, no se podía negar a que el no se había aprovechado también de la situación.  
  
Unos días antes le había propuesto a Lupin, a su Remus, el entablar una nueva amistad con él, viniendo de Snape, era lógico que le hubiera sorprendido, pero no obstante aceptó: Ahora ya se saludaban por los pasillos, charlaban animadamente e incluso se habían creado situaciones incomodas, como aquella tarde en la que el licántropo pregonó en mitad de la sala de profesores:  
  
Desde hace unos días, Severus, Sirius está de un borde inigualable, ya no me mira, ni me habla tanto como antes, sin embargo tu pareces él, amigable, gracioso... - Se creó un ambiente un poco tenso en la sala, menos mal a que en ella solo estaban, supuestamente, Remus y él, aunque Severus estaba también en una esquina, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Pero se alegró aún mas al saber que había quedado esa noche con el licántropo: Lo tenía todo preparado, habían quedado por que a Lupin le interesaba saber como preparaba su poción mata lobos, y esa noche irían a las mazmorras.  
  
Sirius estaba al tanto de que el licántropo era muy friolero, de que le gustaban demasiado los hombres como para observarle si escogía la ropa correcta, que estaba algo alterada, gracias a la proximidad de la luna llena y que conocía perfectamente sus puntos débiles: Esa noche sería suyo sin duda  
  
Mientras en otra sala...  
  
Hermione y Severus se levantaban sin mucho ánimo, al comenzar un nuevo día. Severus se iría directamente a una sala a ver como continuaba la preparación de la poción que le devolvería su cuerpo aunque, ciertamente, por su parte, no tenía mucha intención de volver a ser Severus Snape, pues no sabía cuanto cambiaría la situación al alejarse de ella tanto.  
  
Maldito Black, que suerte tiene. - Se quejó mientras se metía bajo el agua de la ducha, bastante caliente, como acostumbraba, pues le gustaba bastante mas que fría, pues le despejaba menos.  
  
Buenos días Sirius, no miro, no te preocupes... - Oyó una voz angelical y divertida justo detrás de la puerta de la ducha.  
  
Su Reacción fue tan rápida que giró bruscamente, dándose con la puerta en la cabeza, haciendo que un golpe seco resonara en todo el baño.  
  
¡Auch!. - Se quejó, soltando de golpe la ducha, que golpeó en el suelo y rebotó, justo acertando en el botón que suponía la abertura automática de la puerta, quedando solo una cortina.  
  
¡Dios mío!, ¿Estás bien Sirius?. - Se escuhcó la voz preocupada de la muchacha por encima de todo el estruendo.  
  
Si tranquila, estoy... - Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. - Bien.  
  
Me estás preocupando... ¡Cierra el grifo que se está encharcando el suelo!. - Gritó la chica, agachándose en el suelo con un trapo.  
  
¡Voy!. - Gritó el cerrando el grifo, pero resbalando en la superficie mojada pisó la cortina, la cual se rajó en dos quedando el totalmente al descubierto.  
  
Pero que... - La chica había alzado la vista al oír el ruído pero bajó la vista, completamente sonrojada al ver el cuerpo de Sirius Black, como Dios lo trajo al mundo.  
  
Anda Hermione... pásame la toalla... por favor. - Pidió él.  
  
La muchacha avanzó a ciegas por el baño, palpó la toalla y se la pasó con los ojos medio cerrados, pues la tentación resultó demasiado para su vista, quien deseaba tener una mejor idea de lo visto anteriormente.  
  
Gracias. - Dijo él colocándose la toalla rápidamente y diciéndole. - Ya puedes mirar... si quieres.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos y su mirada se posó automaticamente en el suelo, pero levantó para ver la cara de Severus, o mejor dicho, el rostro de Sirius, el que estaba totalmente colorado.  
  
Te ves bien así de rojo. - Rió la chica al verlo, pero pasó a admirar su cuerpo, de abdominales totalmente marcadas, y figura de impacto.  
  
Tu siempre te ves bien. - Respondió él, acortando distancias.  
  
No... tu. - Respondió ella, apoyando las manos en sus hombros.  
  
Hermione, creo que es hora de que hablemos, seriamente, desde la noche del beso no hemos parado de tontear como adolescentes, y yo ya disto mucho de esa edad, basta de juegos, yo te quiero, ¿Y tu a mi?.  
  
Yo... - Hermione vio como le tomaba las manos. - Yo... es difícil decirlo para mi Sirius, pero también te quiero, antes solo me atraías fisicamente, pero desde hace unos días me vuelves loca, te deseo a todas horas... no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza. - Dijo  
  
Entonces, ¿Te gustaría que intentaramos ser... algo mas?  
  
Algo mas, pero será mejor que no digamos nada a los demás, en este mundo mágico...  
  
Si lo se. - La cortó él, y posó sus labios con pasión en los de la chica. Separándose inmediatamente al notar como se abría la puerta del baño con brusquedad.  
  
¿Pero qué ha pasado?, menudo escándalo que habéis armado... - Se quejó Remus, bostezando, pero alguien mas entró en el baño...  
  
Hola Granger, hola Black, hola Remus. - Saludó un Severus Snape con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, que hizo que Hermione los mirara escrutiñadoramente y que Severus lo mirara con el ceño fruncido, pues era su orgullo el que ponía a prueba esa tonta sonrisa.  
  
¡Ah!, hola Severus, ¿Tu también has oído el lío que han montado?  
  
No, yo solo simplemente pasaba por aquí y me he dicho, voy a ver a Lupin, y así bajamos a desayunar juntos. - Rió sarcásticamente.  
  
Bueno, pues id bajando mientras me acabo de vestir. - Dijo Sirius.  
  
De acuerdo. - Dijo Hermione. - Y ella y Lupin salieron, dejando a Sirius y a Severus quienes se miraron.  
  
No estamos locos. - Susurró Sirius. Y salió por la puerta, por que a buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan.  
  
Hola a todos!!! Bueno, a lo mejor para el martes que viene no habrá capítulo, pero a lo mejor actualizo aún mas pronto, ¡Estad pendientes si queréis saber como se planteará la situación para nuestras parejas a un día de que la poción sea tomada!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Annita69 Lupin Black: Hola!!! Mis respetos hacia la reina de fan fiction, de Barcelona, la diosa, la misericordiosa ¡Salve!. Gracias de nuevo por tu Review, como siempre me alegraste buena parte del día. Te daría propaganda aun si te presentaras a las elecciones municipales, por que hasta ahí destacasrías. Pues la verdad es que al pobre de Sirius, se lo van a intentar cargar, menos mal que el es muy avispao que si no... Jajajaja, jodo que no me ha entrado la risa, la verdad es que si me acordé de Alan Rickman cantando, pero sería mejor decir que tendríamos que haber visto a Gary Oldman, bueno, no, que no me gusta mucho para Sirius, mejor ponemos a Viggo Mortensen... madre mía ese si que está pa cantarle una nana, aunque yo le cantaba la traviata, si se acostara con migo... Ay!!! Pues no me inspiré para escribir en ese capítulo, pero en este si que hay, es que me rayé de escribir de él en amor cautivo y... vamos, que no me dio. Bueno, espero que no te quejes de la contestación eh?? Vamos a colpasar fan fiction, y espera que actualices la historia espera... Besitos.  
  
Stephanie: Si, es que Harry me aburre mucho, jejeje, y Ron ni te cuento, de los nanitos solo soporto a Draco. Me entristece que no te guste la relacción entre Snape, pero entiendeme, ¿Con quien liaba si no a Snape? ¿Con Dobby? ¿Con Hagrid? Ciertamente no me seducían las ideas.... Gracias por tus ánimos  
  
Agus y Moony: jajajaja, pos si te gusta mas así, yo los peleo otra vez, acepto sugerencias, ya que este fict lo voy improvisando poco a poco, gracias, ala!! Que tontadas dices, si mi hermano de 3 años escribe mejor que yo.  
  
Moryn: Gracias por leer mi Fict y esos dos murieron en la guerra contra Voldemort, pero a lo mejor los resucito, yo que se...  
  
Shaman Royko Lupin-Black: Si si, el nobel, seguro... por no ganar no gano ni un punto positivo en clases de lengua, de hecho a mi profe de Ciencias, la cual me pilló las libretas, le parecieron historias absurdas pasionales.. a mi sus apuntes también me parecen absurdas, y sus notas si que son pasionales si.. en fin, que me voy del tema, me encantaron tus historias, sobre todo la de las babosas, la tienes que continuar, por favor...  
  
Sara Fenix Black: Hola, me alegra mucho que leyeras mi historia. Gracias por seguir aguantando mi historia jejeje, sobre todo el slash, que no te gusta, pero en fin, me alegro de veras mucho en que lo leas. Saludos a Costa Rica, vaya si estas lejos, yo aquí en España, escribiendo jejeje.  
  
Bueno, besos a todos, y si hay algun loco que crea que mis historias valen mas de un Euro, 1 dólar americano, por favor cojan su móvil o celular y envién un mensaje que ponga, en mayúsculas EURO VICENTE AL 5005  
  
Por favor, de ahí viene mi inspiración Os quiero Barbi_black 


	6. ser o no ser, mejor dicho, ¿Quien soy? 1...

¡No quiero ser tu!  
  
Capítulo 6: Ser o no ser, mejor dicho, ¿Quién soy? Primera parte  
  
Dicen que el tiempo pasa deprisa cuando hay cosas que hacer y en las que pensar, y pronto los habitantes del castillo se dieron cuenta de que aquello era bien cierto.  
  
Ya habían pasado veintinueve días desde el accidente de la poción, para ser exacto, veintinueve días y doce contadas horas, y en ese momento en una cálida sala, dos parejas de amantes se sonreían pasando el rato a lo tonto, sin ningún propósito o problema, mas que lograr que las personas mas importantes para ellos fueran felices.  
  
Sin embargo, dos de los hombres que se encontraban allí tenía en su mente una preocupación mayor, y es que esa noche, todo lo que habían logrado hasta entonces cambiaría...  
  
Y es que su pasado mas reciente les había deparado gratos momentos que seguramente jamás olvidarían.  
  
Flash Back:  
  
Sirius Day´s:  
  
Para Sirius en el cuerpo de Snape los días transcurrieron sin grandes altercados ni problemas, solamente el que su mente estuviera ocupada continuamente por la viva imagen de Remus, y eso quería solucionarlo pronto...  
  
Habían progresado durante el tiempo notablemente su relación, consiguiendo Sirius la confianza de su Moony tras dos semanas de apoyo mutuo, y logró convencerle para que le dejara acompañarlo para la siguiente luna llena... y ya tenía un plan para como encandilar a su Remus hacia él.  
  
Las clases habían retornado y los alumnos se dieron cuenta de que Snape, aunque un poco mas agradable y reacio a bajarle puntos a Gryffindor por cualquier tontería, había recuperado su humor habitual.  
  
Aunque sus conocimientos de pociones parecían haber disminuido notablemente, pues los alumnos de Slytherin habían intentado ponerlo a prueba en innumerables ocasiones, consiguiendo que Sirius pasara bastantes malos ratos, pero saliera como podía.  
  
Con Dumbledore las cosas marchaban bastante bien: Llevaba con él una relación formal, como sabía que Snape había tenido con él siempre, aunque quizás se comportaba de una manera un poco mas bromista, y es que los rasgos del carácter de Sirius perduraban en su cuerpo...  
  
Con Snape las cosas no marchaban muy bien que se dijera: Ambos simplemente se evitaban y Sirius estaba muy disgustado, ya que Severus no había tomado muy en serio las advertencias que le había hecho sobre el acercarse a Hermione... pero que se le iba a hacer, el no lo podría evitar, aunque estaba seriamente preocupado ya que la chica estaba enamorada de SU cuerpo, ya que le habría hecho mucha gracia que la chica se hubiera fijado en él si supiera que era Snivellus... tragó saliva al recordar que el estaba intentando conquistar a Lupin con su cuerpo, que tampoco le resultaba tan desagradable... pero volvió a reír al imaginarse la cara de Snape, mejor dicho, su propia cara al verse a si mismo en actitud cariñosa con el licántropo... bueno, que se fastidiara Snape.  
  
Mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos los minutos de aquel día pasaban lentamente, pero aunque los nervios no estaban jugando muy a favor del animago, llegaron las doce menos cuarto al reloj de Sirius, y tomando su capa salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Lupin en las puertas de castillos.  
  
Llegas tarde, Severus. - Dijo el joven Remus, que estaba algo agitado y serio, expresión que contrastaba con la extrema palidez de su piel aquella noche.  
  
Lo siento Remus, han sido solamente dos minutos, me quedé dormido a causa del calor insoportable que hace en las mazmorras. - Ironizó. - Lamento que me hayas tenido que esperar. - Dijo sinceramente.  
  
A mi me da igual, lo sabes, es el lobo el que no espera. - Y le abrió la puerta educadamente dejándolo salir al exterior, donde la noche era fresca y la luna que ya estaba casi en su total plenitud alumbraba todos los alrededores del castillo, así como el lago, la cabaña de Hagrid y el aparentemente inocente bosque prohibido.  
  
Hace una noche muy agradable. - Dijo Sirius, intentando romper el incómodo silencio que se había apoderado de la situación.  
  
Si, lo es, que pena que no estén James y Sirius aquí... - Dijo él hablando mas para si mismo que para Snape.  
  
Tranquilo Moony, Padfoot esta aquí... - Dijo Sirius inconscientemente tomándole la mano mientras se agachaban para coger una rama que les permitiera el paso dentro del sauce boxeador.  
  
Remus tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras.  
  
¿Qué que?. - Preguntó, parando en seco, con una expresión de extrañeza en la cara.  
  
Que... Black esta aquí, en el castillo, y James esta muy próximo, pues Potter y él siempre permanecerán en los corazones de todos nosotros por librarnos del señor oscuro. - Soltó Sirius.  
  
No creo haberte oído decir eso... pero bueno. - Dijo mirándolo atentamente y, sin despegar sus bonitos ojos de color miel de los suyos propios, negros como túneles profundos ahora, golpeó con la rama el tronco del sauce, y ambos comenzaron a andar hacia la casa de los gritos, Remus jadeando en silencio, pues ya casi no podía moverse a causa de la incomodidad que sentía antes de la transformación y Sirius suspiraba aliviado, internamente reprochándose el haber estado a punto de arruinar todo o que hasta ahora habían logrado ocultar, aunque el realmente deseaba que su lobito supiera que era Sirius Black, no Snape, el que lo había estado amando desde la primera vez que lo vio.  
  
Ya llegamos. - Murmuró el licántropo empujando una puerta de madera gastada y respirando con dificultad. Sirius miró la sala, que poco o nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo.  
  
Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos.  
  
¿Si, a caso has pasado grandes momentos aquí?. - Rió Remus  
  
Bastante buenos, recuerdo que aquí tuve la esperanza de cazar a Black hace unos años, casi consigo la orden de Merlin.  
  
Remus frunció los labios.  
  
Yo si que viví grandes momentos aquí, precisamente con Sirius... - Dijo Remus entristeciéndose.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Por que... Severus, yo... nos amamos, lo amo. - Confesó él.  
  
Sirius casi cayó al suelo de la impresión de escuchar esas palabras.  
  
¿Y el?, ¿Te ama?. - Preguntó, queriendo saber toda la verdad.  
  
Yo... no se que pensar, muchas veces me ha dado la impresión de que si, por como me miraba, por la forma en la que se vestía para que yo le viera, pero últimamente... no me hace ni caso, ni siquiera me mira, está cegado con Hermione, y creo que he comprendido que no hacía todo eso por mi, si no por ella, de hecho ya los he visto juntos estos días, y me ha ignorado.  
  
Sirius sintió odio hacia Snape por haber descuidado últimamente todo lo que había conseguido, pero dio gracias a tener su físico para poder escuchar de la boca de Remus lo que sentía.  
  
¡Ah! Remus, estoy seguro de que lo está haciendo para darte celos. - Dijo Sirius, teniendo una brillante idea que le iba a ayudar mucho a partir de entonces.  
  
¿De verdad lo crees?. - Preguntó Remus, inseguro.  
  
Claro, piensa a lo mejor que tu ya no lo deseas, y estando con Hermione, tan cerca de ti, cree que tu olvidarás tu timidez y le rogaras que vuelva con tigo.  
  
Pero eso es absurdo, el sabe de sobras que me puede tener cuando quiera, fuimos amantes hasta que el entró en Azkaban, sufrí mucho cuando lo creí traidor de la muerte de mis amigos... - Confesó Lupin  
  
Quizás por eso piensa que tu ya no lo deseas, pero estoy seguro de que añora tus ojos de color miel, y el compartir sus noches con tigo, ahora que amobs están en Hogwarts en la sala de requisitos.  
  
¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?, ¿A caso nos espiabas Severus?. - Preguntó Remus ligeramente sonrojado.  
  
Todo el colegio los vio al menos una vez. - Rió Sirius. - Black no es que sea la discreción en persona, pues llevaba detrás de él a todo el club de fans de chicas a todas horas. - Dijo, sonriendo con orgullo y egocentrismo.  
  
¿Sabes Severus?, me parece que tu y Sirius tenéis algo en común...  
  
El que Remus, haber. - Dijo Sirius sonriendo.  
  
Ummm, déjame pensar... el EGO.  
  
Jajajajaja, que poco me conoces. - Dijo sarcásticamente Sirius, resistiendo las ganas de devorarle los labios en ese mismo instante.  
  
Remus solo sonrió dulcemente y se retiró el mechón de pelo plateado que le caía salvajemente por el rostro, y comenzó a temblar ligeramente.  
  
Sirius, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir en unos instantes se apresuró a decir todo que debía contar en ese momento.  
  
Mira Remus, lo que tienes que hacer es devolverle la moneda por lo que te está haciendo sufrir, te digo que lo pongas celoso tu también a él, buscándote una pareja, y dudo que en un plazo inferior a dos semanas no caiga rendido a tus pies. Y yo estoy dispuesto a hacerme pasar por tu amado hasta que logres que te desee, no hace que aceptes, solo quiero que lo pienses detenidamente.  
  
Esta bien, lo pensaré. - Y se dejó ayudar por Sirius, el que lo cargó hasta la cama y lo observó mientras el cuerpo de Remus tornaba en el de un bonito lobo blanco de aspecto feroz, que emitía gemidos lastimeros causados por el alargamiento de sus miembros.  
  
Hola pequeño Moony, que alegría que volvemos a vernos... - Susurró él, acariciando el pelaje del animal, el cual se tumbó docílmente a su lado, y es que tenía que admitir que Snape era un gran maestro en cuanto a pociones mata lobos se refería... bueno, a pociones en verdad.  
  
Aunque esta vez parecía que se había pasado un poco con alguna hierba adormecedora, por que el lobo sin ganas de hacer ningún ejercicio apoyó sus patas en el regazo de Sirius, el cual se había sentado, y se quedó profundamente dormido, acompañado en unos instantes por el bueno de Sirius, que suspiraba enamorado al estar tan cerca del lobo de ojos dorados.  
  
Buenos días Moony, ¿Qué tal has dormido?. - Preguntó Sirius al ver despertarse a Remus, el cual ya había recuperado su cuerpo habitual y abría los ojos perezosamente.  
  
Fantástico Severus, tu poción es maravillosa, de hecho, parece como si los dolores hubieran desaparecido de repente, y con tu agradable compañía casi me siento mejor que otros días de luna nueva.  
  
Me agradan mucho tus palabras. - Se sinceró Sirius.  
  
A mi me agradas tu Sev, en cuanto a lo de antes, acepto. - Murmuró Remus.  
  
¿En serio?. - Dijo Sirius, sintiéndose muy feliz.  
  
Si. - Contestó escuetamente.  
  
¿Pero solo cuando estemos delante de Sirius o...  
  
No Severus, quiero que sea algo privado y que no conozca mucha gente... pero si solo vamos a darnos las manos y eso... aunque a lo mejor era esa tu idea, lamento haberme equivocado...  
  
¡No!. - Cortó Sirius. Y ambos se sonrieron.  
  
Entonces se comenzaron a acercar, lentamente y algo sonrojados, y tras unos instantes de indecisión sus labios se juntaron en un dulce y pequeño beso.  
  
Pero fue tan agradable el efecto que parece que no lo quisieron detener ahí, pues Sirius añoraba ser el dueño de esa boca desde hacía bastante tiempo, y le importaba un comino si la suya era en realidad la de Snape.  
  
El beso comenzó a tornarse mas apasionado, pues ambos giraban la cabeza acompasados y pronto la lengua de Remus pidió paso a la boca de Sirius, quien se lo concedió sin dudar, y comenzó una lucha en el interior de sus gargantas, pues ambos querían el control, y era tal el placer que lleva el amor que los gemidos surgían solo por ese mínimo contacto de su garganta.  
  
Demasiado tarde Sirius comprendería, gratamente, que después de la transformación el lobo aún permanecía despierto por unas horas en el cuerpo de Remus, y tras una noche de total inactividad... el deseo que tenía le haría sufrir las placenteras consecuencias.  
  
Remus se caonsó de su boca, después de morderle ligeramente el labio inferior, de una forma que solo volvía loco a Sirius y bajó a su cuello, besándolo apasionadamente y de una manera experta, Sirius estaba ya muy excitado, y su erección era ya todo un hecho, decidió tomar el control, pues era un Black, el era el dominante siempre.  
  
Tumbó sobre la cama a Remus, poniéndose sobre él y comenzó a mordisquear la oreja del licántropo, alcanzándole el punto mas débil de su cuerpo, y que solo Sirius conocía y sabía como explotar, haciendo que Lupin aumentara sus gemidos de placer y, sonriente, abandonó su oreja por su cuello, mientras Remus tanteaba ya por su espalda, acompasando sus caricias con las veces que hundía las uñas en su piel, causándole pequeñas descargas.  
  
Sirius se inclinó mas sobre él y descubrió al instante que si su erección era ya de un tamaño considerable no tenía ni parangón con la de Remus, provocada por sus últimas caricias.  
  
Sin pensárselo dos veces entrelazó sus piernas con las de él, aún con los molestos pantalones puestos, pero de igual manera pudo notar lo que quería, gimiendo ante el roce de sus miembros, que se hizo mas profundo cuando Remus lo notó y buscó un nuevo contacto, muy excitado.  
  
Comenzaron a desnudarse, disfrutando de la casi perfección de sus cuerpos, bien conservados, fuertes y musculosos, la piel de Remus algo mas tibia que la morena de Sirius, totalmente desnuda, contrastando con el negro y varonil vello que Remus tenía en el pecho, motivo de deseo de Sirius, que lo enloquecía a la vez que le dejaba lamer y chupar con calidez los firmes pezones de Remus, quien a su vez pasaba su lengua por su ombligo, provocándole el deseo de que pronto llegara mas abajo.  
  
Sirius se deshizo de los pantalones de Remus, y este de los suyos y tambuén decidieron quitarse los incómodos boxers, que entorpecían su fuente de placer mas preciada por ambos, y que se encontraba en una posición muy cómoda para satisfacerse mutuamente, pegando mas sus cuerpos y gimiendo con el ahora libre contacto.  
  
Sirius besó los muslos de Remus y comenzó a juguetear con su miembro, tocándolo, metiéndolo en su boca de vez en cuando, haciendo que Lupin gritara de placer, pero a ambos esos juegos no les parecían adecuados en ese momento, ya que lo único que harían si se venían sería restar el placer del acto posterior.  
  
Ohhh, hazme tuyo Severus. - Se oyó a un Remus muy excitado, mientras le besaba todo el cuerpo.  
  
Como quieras lobito. - Rió Sirius, y le dio la vuelta, con cuidado de que no se hiciera mal en su miembro con el sofa, dejándolo levemente inclinado y como sabía que ya no era la primera vez (el se había encargado algunos años antes de ello) lo penetró, con cautela.  
  
El emitió al principio un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero en unos segundos comenzó a pedir mas y mas deprisa, con lo que aumento el ritmo de las embestidas y disfrutaron del mas puro placer que les había sido retirado desde hacía ya muchos años, y el deseo había aumentado, aunque Remus no supiera el que estaba detrás de el era Sirius, al que tanto amaba y recordaba con el hombre que con un último gemido que resonó por toda la casa se vio dentro de él, cayendo poco después él, derramando el dulce semen por su mano y, curiosamente, cayendo en sus brazos, cuando instantes antes, al llegar al climax había gritado fuertemente.  
  
¡Sirius!  
  
A partir de ese día Sirius y Remus fueron amantes y no hubo encuentros tan especiales como aquel, pero si que se repitieron las exclamaciones de deseo y el grito de Remus no variaba, cosa que a Sirius realmente no le importaba, ya que era su propio nombre.  
  
Para alegría de Remus a Severus no le sentó muy bien el ver esa pareja, pero no realmente por que le gustara Lupin, si no por que eran sus propios labios los que se hundían en el cabello del licántropo, se tuvo que resignar a pedir explicaciones a Sirius, el cual le contó seriamente todo sobre su plan, y le advirtió que no tenía posibilidad de negarse, y que si quería que aceptara algo con Hermione, mas le valía que no abriera su bocaza.  
  
Severus cayó, tenía envidia de que Lupin hubiera solucionado tan habilmente todos sus problemas amorosos a su consta, pero todavía le quedaba el conseguir que Hermione lo aceptará con su propio cuerpo, aunque, gracias a Dios todavía le quedaban dos perfectas y largas semanas...  
  
Aunque no tan largas, sonrió Sirius pensativo, acariciando los cabellos de su Remus en esa sala que ahora compartían, pues esa misma noche la poción ya estaba lista, y no es que deseara ser Snape toda su vida, pero tendría nostalgia del cuerpo de su peor enemigo, que tanto lo había ayudado aunque no pensara decírselo jamás.  
  
Pero hablando de pensamientos... lo que le había sucedido a Severus durante ese tiempo tampoco había sido algo sencillo, al contrario... el no sabía si deseaba dejar nunca el cuerpo de Black....  
  
Ahora si que la había hecho buena pues...  
  
Hola a todos!!!  
  
Bueno, este capítulo es realmente el mejor que he escrito de esta historia, y me ha costado el doble de esfuerzo también de publicar, he tenido que dejar de lado mi otro fict por esta semana AMOR CAUTIVO, que estará arriba la semana que viene.  
  
No avisé que este capítulo tenía escenas de sexo, pero como supongo que les dará igual, si no estoy abierta a recibir quejas.  
  
Probablemente dejaré esta historia muy pronto: A mi no me gusta mucho y me parece que no os gusta demasiado, asi que si no veo que tiene aceptación la acabaré en un par de capítulos mas, si no, puede que alcance un poquito mas, lamento a los escasos fieles seguidores, pero yo amo el remus/hermione y los ficts sobre Sirius, y no me quiero mover mucho de ahí.  
  
Bueno, aquí los reviews  
  
Sthepanie: Jajajaja, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, de verás que fue muy importante xdd, me halaga mucho que estes pendiente de un fict tan pobre como el mío... pero bueno, ¿qué voy a hacer menos que agradecértelo?, lamento los quebraderos de cabeza que te habré causado con el quien es quien, bastante gente piensa en suicidarse pronto por culpa de los dolores de cabeza que les causo.  
  
Franci_Black: Hola, si, para la próxima vez que publique habrá mucho mas hermione/severus que en este, pero espero que no te disgustes con este remus/sirius, volveré a escribir sobre los otros pronto.  
  
Agus y Moony: Hola, gracias por tus reviews y lamento que en este capítulo no aparezcan mucho Severus y Hermione, pero es que el próximo estará totalmente integrado por ellos, espero que este, no obstante, también te haya gustado.  
  
Annita69 Lupin Black: Hola anna!!! Jajajaja, al final los de fan fiction nos van a hechar la bronca y no nos van a permitir dejar reviews y contestarlos, por que les vamos a gastar las páginas ya... Pues yo aquí estoy actualizando, aunque este Martes no me he visto lo suficiente inspirada para hacer un capítulo como se merece de original, asi que solo te adelantare que lo que verá Hermione es lo que la hará recordar mejor, y es esa cosa, ¡que no se debería olvidar que has hecho con Moony! Mira, tus reviews me animan mogollón, pero como me entere yo de que bajas las notas por molestarte por mi no volveré a escribir, y se que me estoy empezando a parecer seguramente a tu madre, pero ¡Estudia! Pos si, por que enamorado se hacen muchas cosas, y si te mola alguien mas, fíjate, yo para que un compañero de mi clase se fijara en mi me puse a mirarle el culo al ayudante de mi profesor de gimnasia (que esta bastante decente) y justo me viene por detrás el de Ingles y me salta ¿Qué?, ¿te ayudo a tener una mejor perspectiva? Y se dio la vuelta todo el mundo y yo... tierra trágame, tierra trágame please... Menos mal que todo quedó en unos momentos de ridículo... Y de humillación delante de mis profesores que se reían de mí como locos y murmuraban no se que de pervertida adolescencia... Y yo con ganas de gritarles pero no ves que el no me interesa!!!! Bueno, dejo de contarte mi vida xdd Jajajaja, si Severus es muy directo, en este fict el pobrecito no sale mucho, pero en el siguiente prometo mucho Severus para todas. Bueno, muchos besos, que eres la mejor escritora catalana de fan fiction, con Amanda Beicker, jejeje, aunque hace mucho que no escribe... cuidate y actualiza que me muero por tus ficts de Remus.  
  
Moryn: Jajajaja, ya se que os va a dar algo, pero tened paciencia, que pronto se aclarará todo un poquito, bueno no se... a mi me duele la cabeza después de escribir un capítulo...  
  
Nicky-Potter: Por que me iba a molestar, claro que no, al contrario, contra mas gente de fan fiction mejor, por que sois todos fantásticos, besos, y me alegro de que te gustara mi historia.  
  
Runie-lovegood: La verdad que lástima lo del concierto, pero bueno, en seguida iremos por ahí, a la semana que viene, por cierto, nuestro fict conjunto va a ser la bomba, ya veras, va a ser el mejor, por cierto, lean a esta peazo de escritora que es Runie con su historia siempre seremos amigos, que es muy buena, ¡ah patri, hazme tu también propaganda a tus fans, jejejeje, besos!  
  
Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black: Jajajaja, pobre Severus, que esta loco por ella!!! Bueno, estoy esperando tu pedazo de historia, escribe pronto.  
  
Y besos a todos, os quiere  
  
Barbi_black 


	7. ser o no ser, mejor dicho, ¿Quien soy? 2...

Capítulo 7: Ser o no ser, mejor dicho, ¿Quién soy?, Segunda Parte  
  
Y es que Severus nunca había sentido lo mismo que con Hermione, la amaba, y se sorprendía de que ese sentimiento le hubiera cautivado en la madurez, pero no por eso iba a dejarlo escapar, desde luego.  
  
Al principio ambos se mostraron algo tímidos y reacios a continuar lo que había empezado de manera apasionada o casual.  
  
Por que al pasar los días no se habían atrevido a acercarse, a coincidir... y las clases suponían verdaderas torturas para sus cuerpos.  
  
Aquella mañana Hermione se encontraba con la mirada perdida en los profundos ojos azules de su profesor, Sirius Black, quien clavaba sus ojos en el suelo, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.  
  
Severus no podía evitar el sentirse tentado de saltar sobre ella y arrebatarle toda la inocencia que rebosaba, pero sabía que debía contenerse.. aunque era tan difícil...  
  
Señorita Granger, no me gusta que se distraiga en mis clases, se quedará castigada después de clase. – Severus se alegró de que la chica no se mostrara disconforme, y se reprochó mentalmente que esa no era la manera de actuar de Black, pero no podía olvidarse completamente de quien era...  
  
La campana sonó anunciando el final de la clase y la hora de la comida, pero Hermione se acercó a la mesa del profesor, esperando su sentencia.  
  
Profesor, yo... no estaba distraída-  
  
No me mientas Hermione, te conozco... – Improviso Severus, ligeramente alterado ante la cercanía de su alumna. – Cumplirás tu castigo esta noche conmigo... en mi despacho, ya pensaré en que consiste el castigo, no te preocupes, no seré muy severo. – Dijo con un tono de voz muy dulce y posando su mano en el hombro de la muchacha, que se tensó ante el contacto, pero asintió lentamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y salió de la sala, dejando a un apuesto hombre de ojos azules suspirando por ella.  
  
El día acabó dando paso a una noche tibia con un poco de viento, y a las diez en punto Hermione tomaba fuerzas en frente de la puerta del despacho de Severus, quien había estado ensayando la forma de hablar delante del espejo, hasta su reflejo se había reído de él mientras se peinaba nervioso, pero como le había dicho:  
  
No puedes estar mas atractivo de lo que eres, tienes que reconocer que tu "enemigo" esta muy bien.  
  
Tal vez lo es demasiado. – Se encontraba respondiendo Severus cuando una dulce voz femenina lo interrumpió.  
  
¿Qué es demasiado, Sirius?. – Severus se volvió y una conocida sensación de vértigo lo invadió al ver a la chica en la puerta sonriéndole, vestida con una vaporosa túnica que a su opinión le sentaba de maravilla.  
  
¡Oh!, nada, cosas mías no te preocupes, pasa, pasa. – La invitó el.  
  
De acuerdo, ¿En que va a consistir mi castigo pues?. – Preguntó ligeramente preocupada.  
  
Pues, en aguantarme durante unas horas. – Rió pero al ver que la chica fruncía levemente el entrecejo añadió. – Tengo que ir al bosque prohibido a hacer una ronda nocturna, he pensado que podrías acompañarme, como castigo.  
  
Pues no me parece tan... vale, de acuerdo, si no queda remedio. – Dijo, fingiendo que estaba arrepentida por lo que, supuestamente, había hecho, pero la sonrisa en sus labios la delataba.  
  
Bien, pues vamos ya si no te importa. – Pidió Severus y la dejó pasar por delante de el y cerró la puerta.  
  
Salieron del castillo y se encaminaron hacia el bosque, andaban bastante separados el uno del otro, en un silencio bastante incómodo que ninguno de los dos tenía impresión de querer romper, se notaba claramente que ambos solo deseaban disfrutar de la presencia del otro cerca.  
  
Un sonido parecido al de un grito irrumpió en la noche y Hermione automáticamente se acercó a Severus.  
  
Este como si hubiera sido una señal que estaba esperando le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y la acercó contra él suavemente, para no dañarla, mientras le susurraba.  
  
Tranquila pequeña, ese sonido es el de alguna criatura no peligrosa, aún así creo que es hora de volver ya, ha pasado una hora. – Hermione asintió ligeramente, reprimiendo el estremecimiento que le provocaba estar con Sirius de esa manera.  
  
Dieron media vuelta y emprendieron el camino de vuelta, se encontraban ya cerca del lago cuando se volvió a oír el chillido del animal.  
  
Pero esta vez el sorprendido fue Severus, que se encontraba pensando cual sería la mejor forma de decirle a la chica cuanto la amaba, y al pegar un pequeño bote no miró hacia delante y se golpeó la frente contra un árbol que había a la orilla del lago, el mismo debajo del cual se había dado su primer besos con una chica, hacia ya bastantes años.  
  
Tras el choque Severus cayó al suelo, llevándose consigo a Hermione, y ambos rodaron por la hierba, mientras él se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, intentando esconder su sonrojo al escuchar a la chica reírse descontroladamente de él en el suelo.  
  
A mi no me hace gracia. – Dijo apoyándose sobre un codo en la fresca superficie y desabotonándose la camisa, manchándola de sangre cuando se cubrió con ella la cabeza.  
  
Vaya, parece mas bueno de lo que parecía. – Murmuró Hermione acercándose a Sirius y ayudándole a contener la hemorragia, aunque sus palabras no se referían precisamente al golpe.  
  
Si. – Dijo Severus sin notar el sarcasmo en la voz de su acompañante. – No es la primera vez que me pasa. – Dijo, aprovechando para dejar mal parado a su querido Black ya que podía.  
  
¿No me digas?. – Se extrañó la chica quedando aún mas cerca de él, que tenía el torso completamente al descubierto, dejando ver el cuerpo que ya había admirado en otra ocasión, pero que cuantas mas veces viera mejor.  
  
Hermione... – Dijo Severus al verla tan cerca de él, sus labios ya casi se rozaban y sus alientos se fusionaban con el aire en uno solo.  
  
Sirius, yo... cantamé algo, por favor. – Pidió mientras juntaban sus cuerpos, cerrando los ojos a la vez.  
  
Voy a pensar en ti, únicamente en ti.  
  
Guardarte en la caja fuerte de mi memoria...  
  
Su voz desprendía leves susurros que se perdían en el abismo de sus bocas, que tras encontrarse ligeramente se separaron unos centimetros.  
  
Voy a pensar en ti, básicamente en ti.  
  
Es todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir...  
  
Y con un renovado impulso por fin sus labios se juntaron, en un tímido beso, pero sus salivas reclamaban vía libre a la boca vecina, por lo que los movimientos se tormaron mas lentos y apasionados, profundos, deseados.  
  
Las lenguas se abrieron paso, despertando en sus cuerpos renovadas sensaciones, y sus pieles al buscar mayor cercanía si eso era posible se hicieron una sola.  
  
Las caricias surgieron casi incoscientes de sus manos, sus piernas se entrelazaron y, así tumbados en el suelo su primer encuentro verdadero furtificó su amor..  
  
Todo iba bien, y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, las manos dejaron de proporcionarse placer mutuamente y comenzaron a despojar los estorbos propios y del otro, pronto solo sus pieles eran testigos de la pasión y el pudor no hizo mella entre todo el amor que se respiraba.  
  
Los gemidos, cosquillas y suspiros inundaron el aire, y el placer estaba llegando a un extremo que veían llegado el momento donde todo cambiaría, todo dejaría de ser un juego.  
  
Sirius notando la ligera tensión se separó un poco de Hermione y le susurró levemente al oído.  
  
¿Tu... quieres?. – Le preguntó él, serio.  
  
Sirius yo... estoy preparada, ya es hora y me alegro de poder sentirme mujer con el hombre que amo, y en el que confío plenamente.  
  
Severus sonrió, limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos de la chica y le susurró al oído.  
  
Tranquila, puedes estar segura de que jamás te dejaré, si tu así no lo deseas. – Y giró lentamente para adquirir una posición cómoda, pero tal vez el ensimismamiento del momentos les hizo olvidar cerca de donde estaba y un giro un poco brusco provocó que....  
  
¡PLAF!  
  
Sus cuerpos habían rodado hasta el borde de la orilla en un lugar ligeramente profundo y cayeron al lago, el cual tenía el agua de una temperatura ligeramente baja...  
  
Su itención era la de salir de el lago helado en segundos, pero un vistazo a la orilla les bastó para decidir quedarse allí, no estaban solos...  
  
Vaya, lo siento, no esperaba encontrarles... aquí, y así, claro. – Sonreía Albus Dumbledore desde la orilla, sujetando sus ropas, llevaba una túnica tan roja como las mejillas de los dos nombrados, que se habían quedado estáticos, temblando.  
  
Bueno, yo me marcho pero les aconsejo que vayan a la enfermería y dejen para mañana lo que Dios sabe que estaban haciendo. - Y se marchó dejándolos allá...  
  
Fin del flash Back  
  
Severus todavía se sonrojaba al acordase de ese hecho, y del resfriado que ni la Señora Ponfrey había podido curarle, pero Dumbledore tenía razón, al día siguiente habían acabado lo comenzado, con resultados muy gratificantes...  
  
Vió que se acercaba la hora y un gesto de Black se lo confirmó, suspiró, había llegado ya el momento de dejarla, y tenía que comenzar a pensar que hacer, no pensaba dejar a Black con su Hermione, la muchacha que ahora estaba en sus brazos.  
  
A un mismo tiempo se levantaron y besaron a sus respectivas parejas, como si fuera la última vez que los fueran a ver... y tal vez fuera cierto.  
  
Salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron a la sala donde habían estado preparando la poción que les devolvería su cuerpo, cuando llegaron cerraron la puerta mediante un hechizo y se quedaron mirando, mientras esperaban que la poción terminase de prepararse, y cuando lo hizo, Severus la cogió con manos temblorosas y se la acerco a ambos.  
  
No estoy seguro de hacer esto. – Dijo Severus, indeciso.  
  
Yo tampoco, pero yo al menos me asegure de que Remus seguirá conmigo, el me ama a mí, es decir a ti, es decir, al cuerpo que llevas ahora, y le dije que te darías cuenta de que lo amabas, y yo solo estaría para darte celos, así que cuando tome la poción podré estar con él, pero Hermione...  
  
Si tu ahora vas con Remus ella acabaría muy dolida, yo creo que la mejor solución sería confundirla con un filtro amoroso extremadamente fuerte, y como ella espero que se haya enamorado de mi persona, y no de tu cuerpo, me aseguré que confesara el que me quería como era, me querrá cuando se termine el efecto, el verdadero peligro será Dumbledore.  
  
Si, pero creo que si lo hemos logrado engañar hasta ahora, lo haremos por siempre, a lo mejor no entiende el cambio de parejas, pero lo denominará cosas de jóvenes. – Dijo Sirius.  
  
Si, bueno, ya es la hora. – Interrumpió Severus, algo incómodo, su relación con Black era distante, como siempre, pero todo iba a cambiar..  
  
Esto Snape. – Dijo Sirius, sujetando con fuerza la poción. – Ha sido un verdadero placer poseer tu cuerpo durante un mes, aunque me cueste admitirlo.  
  
Si, lo mismo digo Black, hecharé de menos verme con tus ojos azules, sientan realmente bien. – Reconoció Severus, y ambos se tendieron la mano mientras con la otra sujetaban la copa.  
  
1. – Contó Sirius.  
  
2...- Dijo Severus.  
  
Por cierto, funcionabas bien el lo que hacía falta, 3. – Añadió Sirius, y se llevaron la copa a la boca y tragaron: Tenía un sabor muy desagradable.  
  
Ambos cayeron al suelo y la cabeza les dio vueltas y se desmayaron.  
  
Recuperarían sus cuerpos, pero ya nada volvería a ser como antes...`  
  
Hola a todos!!!  
  
Bueno, pues ya he acabado, por fin actualizo pero es que últimamente no he tenido tiempo, y como a esta historia se le está acabando ya la trama... aunque creo que alcanzaré los 9 capítulos, ¿no creéis?  
  
Los reviews: (aunque las contestaciones quizás no sean tan largas como esperéis).  
  
Annita69 Lupin-Black: Hola guapísima!!! Después de tanto tiempo ya estoy yo aquí actualizando mis patéticas historias. En cuanto a lo que dices, si, la guerra es mejor superarla unidos, y a los hombres yo tampoco los entiendo, mira, a algunos se les va la cabeza y entran en coma sin motivo aparente... ¿De verdad te parece que este fict es comentable? A mi me parece mas bien lo contrario, es tan malo que sobran las palabras, jejeje. Pues la verdad es que Severus como ves no quería tomar su cuerpo nuevamente, y en cierta manera no me extraña por que Sirius está muy bueno, pero es justo y devuelve lo que no es suyo, además Sirius tampoco estaba muy disgustado, ¿No te parece?. Desde luego que sois las mejores escritoras catalanas de fan fiction, y no me cansaré de decirlo (lean sus ficts y juzguen) jejeje, yo con la propaganda. Pues aquí esta, mucho mucho Severus, o Sirius, bueno, quien sea, que vivas tu, vivan tus historias, y a mi tomatazos, que es lo que me merezco, jajajaja. Besos guapísima.  
  
Agus y Moony: Bueno, aquí esta la pareja maravilla, jejeje, no, la verdad es que volví a escribir sobre Harry Potter y no se, estoy contenta con el resultado, aunque no mucho. Besos y gracias.  
  
Moryn: Hola guapísima!!! Pues si, la verdad es que escribiendo esta historia mi ordenador esta que se funde, jejejeje, pues la verdad es que aun no se como solucionar todo el embrollo, pero ya le hecharé imaginación, que eso espero que me salve esta vez, besos.  
  
Amanda Beicker: Hola No, si por mi podrías enviar 700 reviews sin que me cansara de leerlos ¿eh?, yo encantada. Pues si, es que al principio pensé en que estuvieran el mes entero jodiéndose todo el rato, pero como no se me ocurrían mas ideas, pues nada, los lié a unos con otros y ya esta, y prometo sorpresa final jejejeje. Me alegro de que te guste Amor cautivo, es mi favorita (es que soy una obsesa del remus/hermione, y me está empezando a gustar el sirius/harry, asi que prepararos) Que no eres buena escritora? Venga ya, ¿dónde quedó el amor propio? En fin... Muchos besos y no nos olvidemos del ¡Arriba Vicente, y que saque pronto disco, pa´que no se aburra la gente (ole, y ole que parida me he cascao).  
  
Kiara mcgonagall: Jajajajaja, la verdad es que raro si que es, (veo que tu también tienes problemas de relación ordenador/familia así que no te molestaré mucho. Pues ese fict estará dentro de poco espero, ideas había, lo que pasa es que tendremos que juntarnos pronto.  
  
Bueno, hasta dentro de unas dos semanas espero, si no tengo exámenes volveré a actualizar regularmente. Besos!!!. 


	8. AVISO!

HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE MIS HISTORIAS

Me dirijo a vosotros después de mucho tiempo para explicaros el motivo de tanto retraso y también para despedirme, por todo lo que ha significado esta página en mí.

Hace dos años después de ponerme Internet, descubrí un nuevo mundo, yo tenía 13 años, era una niña a la que le encantaba Harry Potter, que se desvivía por cualquier noticia sobre la serie, y, empezó a desarrollarse en mí un amor incondicional por los personajes adultos: Sirius, Remus, Severus... eran mi devoción.

Decidí comenzar a escribir todas mis fantasías, sueños, ideas, seguir una historia, que durante segundo de ESO les estuve enseñando a mis compañeros de clase, y, con el tiempo, fui aprendiendo, fueron haciéndose mas picantes, y me ayudaron a mejorar mi vocabulario y mi calidad de escritura.

Ahora he decido, tras un periodo de reflexión, finalizar esta etapa de mi vida, me explico:

Voy a dejar de escribir en Fan Fiction.

A partir de ahora me voy a dedicar a escribir otro tipo de historias, he cambiado mis prioridades, he pisado la realidad: Es muy bonito soñar, pero es mas maduro soñar despierto, esta etapa de mi vida ha acabado y me llevo un gran sentimiento de agradecimiento a este lugar y a todos vosotros, por haberme hecho tan feliz al ver como os interesaban mis historias.

No me gustaría dejar las historias así como así y pensaba dejarlas con un final mediocre, pero una chica que he conocido hace poco me hizo replantear y tirar por la borda meses de reflexión, he acabado todos los exámenes y creo que voy a terminar todas las historias, todas y cada una de ellas.

Solo os pido un poco de paciencia, iré una a una, y espero vuestros reviews de despedida, ay!!! Esos reviews que me han hecho tan feliz!.

Gracias y besos


	9. Capitulo Final: Un desenlace inesperado

¡No quiero ser tu!

Ultimo Capítulo: Desenlace inesperado

La luz se abrió paso entre las adormecidas retinas de Sirius Black que se levantó del frío y duro suelo perezosamente, viendo a su lado un bulto que se agitaba también.

Tardó unos instantes en recordar los hechos pasados y entonces se apresuró a mirarse en el espejo que había en la habitación. Satisfecho vio como este le devolvía el reflejo de su propio cuerpo, ya volvía a ser el Sirius Black de siempre.

Sin embargo casi pegó un salto del susto al ver reflejado a su lado a su amor, Remus Lupin, ¿Estaría alucinando? Se dio la vuelta y vio que no estaba allí, repitió el movimiento varias veces hasta que oyó la voz de Severus Snape hablar.

No esta Black, ese es el espejo de Oesed.

Eso se avisa Snape. – Respondió molesto Sirius, rememorando vagamente las aburridas lecciones de historia de la magia de su época de estudiante, donde se hablaba de un espejo que permitía ver reflejado en el nuestros más oscuros y ocultos deseos.

Perdóname, pero resultabas muy gracioso, por cierto, ¿Satisfecho?. – Preguntó, refiriéndose al cambio de cuerpos.

Si, tengo que reconocer, Snape, que eres un maestro haciendo pociones. – Dijo Sirius

No me digas... – Contesto sarcástico.

Bueno, entiendemé, es duro de reconocer, porque intuyo que ya nos tuteamos, ¿No?

Que remedio, Sirius, con todo lo que ha pasado...

Que no ha sido poco... por cierto, Severus, otro tema que tenemos que tratar, que se llama Hermione.

Si, ciertamente estoy preocupado, pero ya te dije que espero que lo del físico lo supere, y con ayuda del filtro amoroso, se de cuenta de que realmente se ha enamorado de mi personalidad.

Siempre he pensado que esa muchacha es un poco masoquista... – Bromeó Sirius, pero al ver la fría mirada que le dirigía su amigo, se calló y cambió de tema. - ¿Y cuando se la piensas dar?

Ahora mismo voy a las mazmorras, la cojo y se la echo en el zumo, ¿Te dignas a acompañarme?. – Pregunto

Eso no me lo pierdo. – Respondió Sirius.

Anduvieron por los pasillos hasta las mazmorras y Severus buscó en su armario privado hasta que encontró la poción y caminaron hacia la habitación privada que compartían Sirius, Remus y Hermione, suponiendo que tanto el licántropo como la chica estarían allí todavía, ya que había pasado tan solo media hora.

Por curiosidad. – Dijo Sirius, sin poder contenerse. - ¿Cómo es que tu tenías esa poción preparada, pensabas usarla?. – El animago rió al ver a su compañero todo sonrojado.

Mira Black... no me tientes, soy el profesor de pociones, tengo que tener todas aquellas que me puedan resultar útiles, y puedes ver que lo ha resultado.

Eso no te lo discuto. – Coincidió Sirius. Y continuaron andando en silencio, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

Esta muy silencioso. – Dijo Severus.

A lo mejor se han acostado ya, es tarde... de todas formas tenemos que ir al baño para coger una jarra y echar eso dentro.

Si, pero primero quiero verla... – Se quejó Severus, entrando.

Dios... ¿Quién hubiera pensado que te ibas a volver así de empalagoso?, esta bien, yo también quiero ver a mi angelito dormir. – Dijo pasando.

Los dos vieron que la salita de estar ya estaba vacía, se extrañaron.

Bueno, se habrán acostado ya. – Dijo Severus.

Sí, ¡Escucha!, aún están despiertos, están hablando... ahora se estarán acostando.

Si, vamos... les daremos una sorpresa. – Se animó Severus, sintiéndose mejor que nunca.

1, 2 y..... 3 ¡SORPRESA!. – Gritaron ambos a la vez y abrieron de golpe la puerta.

Pero, ciertamente la sorpresa se la llevaron ellos.

Dos cuerpos que un instante antes estaban entrelazados y regalándose caricias ahogaron un grito y se separaron de golpe.

Eran Remus y Hermione.

Ni Sirius ni Severus pudieron hablar durante unos instantes. Se habían quedado boquiabiertos mientras sentían el odio arder en sus venas y el dolor provocado por la traición inundar sus almas, partirlas, destrozarlas. No había lágrimas en ninguno de sus ojos, pero sus corazones latían desesperados, intentando escapar de sus pechos, que ascendían y descendían raudos, intentando superar la respiración, demasiado, muy agitada.

Sirius, Severus, esto no es lo que parece... – Intento explicar Remus, levantándose semidesnudo, consciente de lo ridículas que habían sonado sus palabras.

¡Que no es lo que parece! ¡Que no es lo que parece!. – Gritó con ira Severus, intentando lanzarse sobre el que había osado tocar a su Hermione con sus asquerosas manos. Notó como Sirius lo sujetaba, dolorido y mirando a su Remus con los ojos desbordados de tristeza, mientras los negros de Snape ahora miraban a Hermione, pidiéndole una explicación que su corazón, poco acostumbrado a amar, a sentir, a palpitar, lograse comprender.

"_Tus besos saben tan amargos, cuando te ensucias los labios, con mentiras otra vez, dices que te estoy haciendo daño, que con el paso de los años, me estoy haciendo más cruel" _

Sin embargo ella se estaba dirigiendo a Sirius.

¿Recuerdas en la habitación, cuando te respondí que yo también sentía algo por alguien que dormía a mi lado? Bien... tu a mi me gustabas, te dije que te amaba, lo siento... te mentí, pero te lo intenté explicar... nunca me dejaste ¿No te dabas cuenta de que yo siempre he amado a Remus?, no, estabas demasiado ocupado intentando conquistarme con tu físico y tu voz...

" _Y es que yo nunca, creía que te vería remendando mis heridas, con jirones de tu piel"_

¿Y a mi que me cuentas? Si yo solo amo a Remus, tonta... ¿Te piensas que me gustan las niñatas como tu? ¿SABES? Desde que supe que no amabas a Harry deje de confiar en ti... y ahora, me haces daño de la formas mas rastrera que podías, robándome el motivo de mi existencia, Remus.... – Hermione, dolida, no obstante, le aguanto la mirada, también muy confundida. Pero Remus se molestó con sus palabras.

"_De ti aprendió mi corazón, de ti aprendió mi corazón, y ahora no me reproches niño que no sepa darte amor, que no sepa darte amor..."_

¡No Le hables así! ¿Ahora te acuerdas de mi? ¿Después de todo lo que me has hecho sufrir? Ahora no seas egoísta, ya no siento nada... desde que me sentí horrible conmigo mismo por rebajarme a estar con Snape por darte celos, me di asco de mi mismo, y también me di cuenta, de que Hermione siempre había estado a mi lado, de que era una muchacha maravillosa que había sufrido tanto o mas que yo por ti, que te quiso cuando estábamos juntos y yo... sin quererlo, me he enamorado de ella.

"_Me has enseñado tu, tu has sido mi maestro, para hacer sufrir, si alguna vez fui malo, lo aprendí de ti... No digas que no entiendes como puedo ser así, si alguna vez fui malo, lo aprendí de ti..."_

¿ A caso pensáis que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que estabáis jugando con nosotros? Snape, tu... nos habéis estado haciendo daño, y sin querer mirar la realidad, que Remus y yo aguantábamos, por estar juntos, por vivir un día mas sin sufrir por vuestra culpa, ciegos... habéis estado ciegos.

"_Me has enseñado tu, maldigo mi inocencia, y te maldigo a ti, maldita la maestra, y maldito el aprendiz, maldigo lo que hago y te lo debo, te lo debo todo a ti..."_

Severus desde el fondo de su corazón reconocía que, aunque sus palabras le dolieran mas que cualquier tortura que su desgastado cuerpo hubiera soportado, tenían razón, se había percatado miles de veces de cómo los ojos miel del lobo y los de su querida Hermione se juntaban a hurtadillas, pero lo había ignorado... vio a Black temblar a su lado, y se dio cuenta de que por el bien de los dos no le quedaba otro remedio que huir, volar lejos de allí, llevarse a Sirius también... el animago parecía que iba a morir de dolor de un momento a otro.

No mas palabras ahora, que seáis muy felices, Black... Sirius, vamos. – Lo arrastró hasta la puerta, pues él seguía contemplando con dolor al licántropo. Salió detrás de él, después de dirigirle una última mirada a la niña de su vida.

Salieron al corredor y entonces soltó a Sirius, el cual caminó con lentitud, sin saber donde ir, casi muerto en vida, lo guió, aunque a el en esos momentos tampoco le resultaba fácil ejercer cualquier tipo control sobre su cuerpo. Pensando que tal vez el aire libre les sentara bien decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos.

Salieron y fueron a las orillas del lago.

Sirius se dejó caer. Entonces empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño.

Snape miró incomodo a su alrededor y recordó que allí, en ese mismo lugar, ella le había dicho que lo amaba... la odió, la odió con toda su alma, pero la amaba también. No lo pudo evitar y dejó escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos negros.

Instantes después estaba llorando amargamente.

Black levantó la mirada incrédulo al verlo, a Severus Snape, llorar por primera vez en su vida.

Y esta imagen lo enterneció tanto que se vio a si mismo abrazándolo, y llorando en sus brazos, los dos juntos, enemigos, destrozados por los seres que mas habían amado nunca.

Sirius sentía tanto dolor que la piel aún le quemaba y vio que Severus aun sujetaba en sus manos el bote de la poción.

Se lo cogió de golpe y Severus lo miró, intentando averiguar que iba a hacer.

¿Qué demonios pretendes?. – Dijo asustado al ver como quitaba el tape a la botella, averiguando sus intenciones.

Espero que alguna vez me perdones Snape, pero en estos momentos lo necesito... te necesito. – Dijo ahogando las lágrimas y bebiendo media poción de un trago.

Severus se quedó sorprendido y notó como la desesperación lo iba consumiendo. Tomó una decisión al ver como de los ojos de Black desaparecían las lágrimas y ardía el fuego de la pasión y el deseo... Necesitaba olvidar, ya.

Se bebió el resto de la poción y en segundos descubrió como el calor subió por su cuerpo.

Miró fijamente los ojos de Black y el se hundió en los suyos.

Sin pizca de amor y aturdimiento sus labios se juntaron: Solo había pasión en ese beso, una pasión que traspasaba fronteros como el sexo, la amistad, la aversión y el rechazo, era una sensación de placer capaz de aturdir cualquier mente y engañar cualquier corazón.

"_Y es que yo nunca, creí que te vería, remendando mis heridas con jirones de tu piel..."_

La ropa quedó tirada por el suelo y sus manos recorrían violentamente el cuerpo del otro, arañando, mordiendo, dejando un rastro de deseo en cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesta.

Sirius y Snape jadeaban, empapados de sudor, buscando un placer que anulara cualquier otro sentimiento.

Recorrieron sus cuerpos con sus bocas, una y otra vez, cada rincón, cada mirada, quemaba, el pecho de Sirius sangraba ligeramente, como el labio de Snape, víctima de la pasión de sus besos, llegó el momento en que las caricias se hicieron mas profundas y mas expertas, también mas restringidas.

En el momento en el que el placer llegaba a su punto culminante Sirius muy excitado y aturdido por el placer le susurro a Severus en un raptó de inspiración, entre gemidos "Quiero morir en tu veneno" y fue la declaración que terminó por enloquecer al profesor de pociones, que logró que gritara su nombre a la vez que el dejó escapar el suyo, cayendo agotados en la húmeda hierba a las orillas del lago.

Pasaron unos minutos y sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, a la vez que los efectos de la poción iban disminuyendo paulatinamente, Sirius se vio con fuerzas de hablar.

¿Qué poción era esta, Snape?

Severus recuperó todo el aliento que pudo y le respondió.

Como te habrás dado cuenta no era un filtro amoroso, Black.... me di cuenta nada mas ver tus ojos... ¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso querías enamorarte de mí durante un mes entero?. – Dijo, algo molesto.

Lo siento... en ese momento estaba muy desesperado, aunque ahora doy gracias a Dios de que no fuera un filtro amoroso... Severus soltó una carcajada.

Lo que tomaste fue una poción para aumentar el deseo sexual... pero la dosis normal suelen ser un par de gotas.

¿CÓMO?. – Gritó incrédulo

Como oyes, y tu te tragaste media poción

Pero tu también lo hiciste... – Se burló Sirius

Pero yo conozco los efectos secundarios, idiota. – Respondió Severus, riéndose de su ignorancia.

¿Qué son...?

Pérdida de la consciencia y un aumento de la atracción sexual una atracción casi animal, me atrevería a decir.

Pues no ha estado mal, de todas maneras, creo que era lo que necesitaba, me siento mucho mejor

¿Ya te ha gustado eh?. – Lo miró Snape, con un sentido del humor novedoso en él.

Tampoco te veo quejarte mucho... – Respondió ofendido.

No niego que lo necesitaba... te necesitaba Black

¡Por favor! Llámame Sirius de una maldita vez, odio mi apellido.

De acuerdo, ¿Sabes que?

Que. – Preguntó intrigado Sirius

Vámonos, marchémonos de este asqueroso castillo e iniciemos una nueva vida hasta que nos enamoremos de nuevo de alguien, sin preocupaciones, sin agobios, viviendo la vida, que ya es hora.

Me gusta tu idea Severus, pero ¿Crees poder soportarme 24 horas?. – Le Preguntó, riendo

Lo intentaré, a quien no soporto mas son al licántropo, a Granger y a los alumnos.

Estoy de acuerdo, me apetece, ¡a la mierda con todos!, después de 12 años en Azkaban creo merecérmelo.

Si, a mi Hogwarts me ha robado la juventud y parte de la madurez, tengo dinero suficiente para pasar el resto de mis días en cualquier isla paradisiaca muggle, pero no me apetece estar solo... ¿Te gusta la sugerencia?

Por supuesto, con una condición...

¿Cuál?

¡Que me prepares de vez en cuando esa poción!. – Rogó Sirius

De acuerdo, mientras no pretendas volver a usarla con migo. – Dijo serio Severus

Lamento decepcionarte, pero no lo tenía pensado. – Dijo Sirius pasándole la mano por encima del hombro y poniendo cara de circunstancias.

¡Oh! Me dañas profundamente. – Dijo Severus sarcásticamente, mientras, al igual que Sirius, acaba de ponerse la ropa.

No lo dudo... – Empezaron a andar, hasta que Severus se detuvo de golpe.

Por cierto Sirius... ¿Quiero morir en tu veneno?. – Se rió en su cara.

¡Oh cállate!. – Murmuró Sirius muy sonrojado, maldiciendo interiormente a su compañero y ahora, amigo.

Y renaudaron su marcha atravesando los jardines de Hogwarts hacia un futuro incierto para ambos, pero en el que seguro, serían mas felices que en el lugar donde forjaran una vez su odio y su amistad.

FIN

Bueno... ya era hora, he actualizado la historia.

La canción se llama "Aprendíz" Y esta compuesta por el magnífico Alejandro Sanz, que es el mejor compositor español de todos los tiempos después de Joan Manuel Serrat, aunque a mi, sinceramente, me gusta mas Sanz, por que tiene una voz capaz de estremecer al corazón mas resistente. Y esta magistralmente interpretada por el o por una chica llamada Malu.

La frase "Quiero morir en tu veneno" Es el título de una canción del propio Sanz, y os recomiendo que os descarguéis todas sus canciones si no las tenéis, sobre todo las de los primeros discos, por que merecen la pena, ya una escritora muy buena incluyó en uno de sus ficts "Si tu me miras" que da nombre a la historia también, y le quedó sencillamente magnífica, son canciones con letras muy bonitas para incluir en one-shot´s y en historias largas, es fantástico, gracias Ale, maestro.

A lo importante... ¿OS HA GUSTADO?

Eso espero, por que empecé a escribir la historia con la que menos inspirada de sentía... el resto lo dejo para otro día, ya esta, una menos, una terminada.

Espero que os haya gustado el final, pero me di cuenta de que se veía venir mucho el posible final y lo cambié radicalmente, para hacerlo más interesante, nuevamente, espero que os haya gustado, pero ha sido poco creíble, aunque ya hasta, no lo voy a cambiar.

Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia, me habéis animado mucho y me habéis dado también fuerzas para seguirlo, por que lo he pasado bien terminándola y, aunque no me voy a retractar, si que tengo que admitir que estaba equivocada pensando que esto ha dejado de gustarme, lo he pasado realmente bien.

Y sin tardar mas

Las contestaciones a los reviews:

Kiara McGonagall: Hola guapa!!

Pues la verdad te quería agradecer por que has sido muy fiel seguidora y paciente!! Jejeje, ¿Dónde te metes en el messenger? Hace demasiado que no hablamos.

Pues te contesto...: ¿Te ha sorprendido? Jejeje, ¿a que si? ¿Ves? Si es que soy adivina... pues nada, de Dumbledore ya me harté y ves como me lo abandonan ya... pero es que me apetecía escribir esto, me he quedado mas ancha! Bueno, no tantos halagos... si en realidad... imaginación me falta, pero mucha!! AH! perdona el retraso de 9 meses jajajaja, pero ya sabes, he estado.... ¡OCUPADA! No me pienses mal por lo de los 9 meses jeje, bueno, muchos besos y no me enrollo, muchas gracias gracias 4ver.

Mortífaga: Muchas gracias y perdona por el gran retraso, espero que te hayas acordado de mi. Jejeje.

Lily McGonagall: Hola!! Me alegro de que te rieras, y perdona que haya tardado tanto, al final, ya viste de quien estaba enamorada Hermione, jejeje, y lo de Ron y Harry, pues no se, a mi no me gustan los personajes principales, excepto Hermione, y simplemente para no incluirlos pa decir dos tontadas pues los asesino jejeje, si es que en eso me parezco a Rowling, aunque yo jamás en mi vida habría matado a.... ya sabéis quien, en fin, besos y gracias.

LunaWood: Hola!!! A ti también muchas gracias, por que en momentos de desánimo siempre me encontraba un review tuyo, y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, mil gracias nuevamente por leer mi historia. ¿Sorprendida? Al final la Herms se enamoro de... weno, ya sabes, espero que no te haya disgustado, pero es que el final que tu dices aunque era el mejor se intuía mucho, solo espero que te haya gustado... cada vez estoy menos convencida jajaja, no se... ays! Ya me dirás porfa.

Amanda Beicker: PERO QUE VOY A DECIRTE JEJEJEJE!! Hola wapisima, cuanto tiempo por Dios, digo, por Vicente, jajaja, que no me he olvidado de él.

Pues a ti también te tengo que dar mil millones de gracias por que has tenido una fidelidad mortal con mi historia, ¡Y una paciencia!!!! Pero bueno, contestaré al review, muy corto esta vez ¿Eh? Jejejeje.

Bueno, el pobre Dumbledore no se lo buscó, es que ellos son unos guarretes y empiezan en cualquier sitio... madre mía que capacidad de memoria, yo es que paso a paso no me acuerdo de todo lo que leo jejeje, me quedo con la idea, la verdad, no me caracterizo por mi memoria fotográfica, ya ves, se me olvido actualizar.

Jajajaja, pues espero que me perdones algún día por no haber acabado la historia de ninguna de las maneras que pensabas ¡Y no seas mal pensada! Que no lo hice por fastidiarte jejeje, es que esta me pareció la manera mas insusual (Sin contar con tu sugerencia de Dobby, por supuesto)

Pues nada, ya se que no te gusta el slash, pero esto no ha llegado a ser realmente un slash... ha sido un.... revolcón para olvidar jejeje, pero nada, así acaba el asunto y ¡SEVERUS ES HETERO AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA! Sirius ya es mas complicado jejeje, por si había dudas.

Bueno guapa, muchísimas gracias y suerte, a ver si actualizas tu también, jejeje.

Nevichii; Hola!!! Gracias por el review, me has puesto colorada jejeje, pues nada, a ver si te ha gustado el final, eso espero, gracias.

Annie Angelical: HOLAAAAA DE NUEVO!!! LO DIGO POR QUE ESTABA HABLANDO CONTIGO MIENTRAS ESCRIBIA JEJEJE LO TENIA ESCONDIDO ¿EH? Pues nada, ante todo gracias, por que me halaga mucho que una tía que escriba como tu lea a otra que escribe como yo (Siendo obviamente yo la que escribe mal) Pero bueno, de eso ya hablaremos... ahora te contesto el review.

¡Mira que decir que no te hablo!!! Jeje, te perdona , y te perdono también el retraso, por que he tenido 9 meses para leerlo que si no... jejeje. Bueno, sobre el prisionero de Azkaban no me meto en el tema, por que pa m que ya hemos visto la peli tropecientas veces jejeje... Pues la verdad, si a mi el de gimnasia me castiga a algo asi también encantada ¿Eh? Ya lo sabes... jejeje, yo soy capaz de tirarme por un puente si el me lo pide, pero el delante, así tendría buena vista... bueno, ese punto también lo tenemos aclarado jajaja.

Bueno, tus rayadas mentales no las comento, por que si me hecho a reír despertaré a mi madre que esta durmiendo la siesta aquí a mis pies como si de un perro se tratase (Que cruel soy) Y lo de las sorpresas... pues creo que las has visto por tus propios ojos... ¿O no? Pa mi que si... ¿Y que te han parecido? (Te ignoraré en el messenger durante unos días por si acaso se te ocurre mandarme un virus, jejeje, por que si no te ha gustado se que eres capaz... bueno, no lo hare, pero aun asi no me fío... estaré atenta jajajaja. OSTIA ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA DE QUE ESCRIBISTES EL FINAL JAJAJAJAJA, PERO QUE ERES LA REENCARNACION DE TRELAWNEY O QUE??? Por dios, que susto me he metido cuando lo he visto jajajajaja, pues te juro que no te he cogido la idea, que lo acabo de ver jajajajaja, madre mia, madre mía que vergüenza aysss, por favo! Bueno, al menos lo de San Mungo no se me ocurrió jajaja PERO SERAS.... LISTA

Clau de Snape. ¡Hola!!! Y no te des mas cabezazos con el ordenador jajajaja. Bueno wapa, gracias por el review, muchísimas, muchas, muchas jejeje. Bueno, pues al final ya ves que solo quedo una pareja y la menos pensada jejeje, pero bueno, esto ya me acabó pareciendo un prostíbulo jajaja, pero no se, espero que te haya gustado, a mi, la gran amante del Remus/Herms, ya me quedaron las parejas correctas, después de mucho comerme la cabeza, pero prometo que esto no pasará en el resto de historias jejeje, lo prometo...

Samara-Snape: Jajaja, primero aguantas mis reviews y luego lees mi historia, desde luego, hay que tener un par de...! varitas, jejeje. Bueno, pues me halagas mucho por que tus historias me encantan, y que opines de la mía y te guste pues es, como diría mi prima, super chachi mega guay! Jeje, bueno, espero que te gustase la reacción de las parejas, aunque fue un poco, demasiado... sentimental, pues aquñi el final y espero no te haya desilusionado. Gracias.

Noctis Black: PERDONA por que el retraso haya durado un poquito mas de dos semanas jajajaja, mucho mas, sinceramente, pero bueno, lo importante es que ya esta y espero que lo leas y te haya gustado, aunque el final es un poco raro, pero, ¿Para que están fan fiction y la imaginaión? Pues para esto. Me alegro que te gustara la historia y espero tu review.

KarySnape: Jajajaja, hola, gracias, y me alegro mucho que te guste, pues nada, al final a Sev le hicieron un poco de daño, pero lo supero, ya ves, al final se fueron contentos y felices a comer perdices, aunque en cierta manera, se intuía, por que esta historia es mas de amistad que de amor, ya que la amistad es una pasión muy grande, y aunque el amor las supere todas, no deja de ser importante. Besos

Fent: Hola!! Gracias por el review, jeje y muchas gracias por el comentario, yo, lamentablemente, pienso que estoy leyendo constantemente historias mejores que la mía, jejeje, aunque últimamente me ha dado por el Severus/Herms, aunque no me siento con ideas para escribir... es que el tipo de profesor que me gusta para Hermione es muggle, vaya! Escribiendo esto me he dado a mi misma una idea, jajaja, bueno, no es plan, me da que no lo voy a escribir, ese fict, me lo guardo para mi jejeje. Besos y espero que te haya gustado.

DrakeMalfoy: Hola, mil perdones por el retraso ¿Te gusto con quien quedó? Jejeje, Besos y gracias.

Marta Black: jajaja, espero que en estos meses hayas tenido tiempo para leerlo jajaja, espero que si, bueno, me halagas, pero es que hay veces que yo escribo cada bodrio... pero bueno, muchas gracias por el review, yo es que ahora casi ni dejo, aunque no paro de leer...

Megumi D. Sxs: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no te imaginas lo mucho que me animaron a seguir y espero no haberte defraudado. De todas maneras yo siempre llevaré mis ficts en el corazón, por que creo que me han acompañado en una época muy bonita de mi via, junto con Harry Potter, y me ha dado siempre igual que la gente pensara que estaba loca, yo era, soy y siempre seré así. Gracias nuevamente.

Dany Black: Hola, me alegro que te gustara la historia, y espero que el final no te haya defraudado. Besos

Helenyu VV. Python:

Hola!!! Muchas gracias por el review, ya te he agregado y espero que podamos hablar y conocernos mejor a partir de ahora. Jajaja, la verdad es que me costó mucho decidir que los iba a dejar sin acabar y al final me arrepentí, la verdad es que estoy escribiendo muchas cosas (que no tienen que ver con fan fiction) y me he visto muy apurada, tanto que no he podido ni escribir hasta ahora, me quedé sin imaginación, es todo, pero aún así lo acabé, esta es la primera y estoy muy contenta, jajaja, no lo puedes dejar? Yo de leer no he podido, es como una droga, una droga muy buena, una inyección de cultura, Harry Potter ha conseguido que muchos chavales de este mundo se interesen por la lectura y la cultura, que es lo que todos los adultos quieren ¿No? Pues que en vez de poner trabas a Rowling fomenten la cultura y apoyen la expansión de sitios como este, en los que yo creo que somos cientos, si no miles.

Puedes estar tranquila, voy a acabar bien todo lo que empecé, a lo mejor mas cortito, pero bien, eso seguro, ya lo has visto.

Y hasta aquí ha dado de si ¡No quiero ser tu! Espero que os haya gustado la historia y que me plagien la idea millones de veces jejeje, no, muchas gracias por aguantarla y seguirla.

Y ahora empiezo a acabar el pasado lo cambia todo jejeje.

Gracias!!! Por todo, por existir, por leer.

Barbi-Black


End file.
